PD te odio
by Katou Yuu
Summary: Lavi podía sentir su corazón apretujarse al ver como Lenalee sufría por los arranques de ira de sus amigos, se suponían que eran un grupo, todos se llevaban bien y cuidaban de ellos, pero la situación entre Kanda y Allen estaba destruyendo su armonía. Tenía que hacer algo por el bien de Lenalee y sus amigos. Yullen. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**"P.D: te odio"**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino, este fic ha sido escrito sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencias: Yullen, drama, violencia.**

* * *

Habían llegado corriendo la emergencia del Hospital cuando supieron que sus amigos habían sido llevados en ambulancia, luego de una terrible riña en el patio de la escuela, los paramédicos habían tenido que llevarse a ambos chicos a la fuerza. Según los comentarios de algunos estudiantes la terrible pelea había sido resultado de alguna provocación entre ambos estudiantes: Kanda Yuu y Allen Walker.

Ahora estaban siendo atendidos por el personal médico. Komui, el hermano de Lenalee, había salido a saludar a su hermana al ver que se trataban de sus compañeros informándole que, aunque había sangre en sus rostros no implicaba que estuvieran graves, pero si algo adoloridos. Lenalee no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas porque no podía soportar ver que sus amigos estuvieran en tal estado.

Lavi podía sentir su corazón apretujarse al ver como Lenalee sufría por los arranques de ira de sus amigos, se suponían que eran un grupo, todos se llevaban bien y cuidaban de ellos, pero la situación entre Kanda y Allen estaba destruyendo su armonía. Tenía que hacer algo por el bien de Lenalee y sus amigos.

El director les había dado un ultimátum, otra situación parecida entre ambos estudiantes y estarían expulsados por un mes. Lavi no podía vivir un mes sin esos dos, ¿a quién le haría bromas? molestar a otros no sería tan divertido.

Pero tampoco estaba tan loco para meterse y parar sus peleas, muchos lo habían intentado y sólo Lenalee lograba salir sin un golpe perdido en el rostro.

Si lo pensaba profundamente, no había un fundamento real para que Allen y Kanda se llevaran tan mal. Nadie sabía cómo había comenzado la disputa, pero ahora bastaba con que se vieran la cara, con que se llamaran por sus apodos o se diera un comentario descortés para que se comenzaran a lanzar cosas.

Al volver a casa, tuvo una larga conferencia con Lenalee, pero ninguna de sus soluciones era conveniente. Lo único que Lavi rescató como conclusión fue que era preciso distraerlos para que dejaran de buscar una excusa y ya no tuvieran ganas de embarrar sangre en las paredes.

Tal vez a Allen se le podría distraer con comida, pero Kanda siempre estaba como fiera enjaulada. Además ¿cuánto costaría la comida de Allen?

No era factible comprarle comida a Allen, sus ahorros se irían, quedaría en la bancarrota, incluso tendría deudas hasta el día de su muerte y sus descendientes serian obligados a seguir pagándolas, era un futuro que no quería ver.

Por lo general Allen era amistoso y no tenía problemas para relacionarse con los demás, solo llegaba a explotar cuando entraba en contacto con Kanda, era como ver en vivo agua y aceite en una sartén caliente. Kanda por su lado era el opuesto de Allen, algo antisocial, también solía enojarse con mucha facilidad, tenía un carácter difícil desde niño y su abuelo le había inscrito en clases de kendo y otras artes marciales para tratar de drenar esa energía negativa.

Polos opuestos se atraen, eso decían, pero este no era el caso. Lavi tachó de su libreta la opción de darle de comer a Allen como distracción. Ambos se odiaban, pero aunque eso pasara nunca llegaban a la indiferencia, siempre estaban conscientes de la existencia del otro ¿Por qué? Analizándolo bien, si tanto detestas a alguien no le hablarías ni tampoco te importara lo que esa persona hiciera. Ahí estaba su respuesta, ellos no se odiaban, no del todo, ¿no? Solo habían comenzado con el pie izquierdo.

Pasaron los días y viendo que Kanda prefería apartarse la situación se tornó crítica.

Lavi se quebraba la cabeza tratando de encontrar una respuesta. Había hablado con ambos por separado, pero se negaban rotundamente a arreglar las cosas.

"No me importa", dio Kanda cuando Lenalee le recordó que podría ser expulsado. "No sería la primera vez que cambio de escuela", dijo Allen pesando en la balanza de la estupidez la probabilidad de pedir su cambio a otro lugar para no dar más problemas. El problema ahora no sólo era que se llevaran mal, después de la amenaza del director, les parecía más sencillo irse.

¿Cómo podían ser tan descorazonados? ¿No eran amigos? ¿No había amor en su pequeño grupo? Lavi recordó los problemas que Allen y Kanda se habían echado encima por lograr que él y Lenalee pudieran salir. Había jurado ayudarles y dar todo de sí cuando ellos encontraran el amor, pero hasta el momento, ambos habían rechazado las confesiones de sus compañeras de clase. Allen entregaba su corazón sólo a los postres y Kanda tenía como único amor a su shinai.

Si el amor (humano) tocara a su puerta ¿se irían del instituto con facilidad?

A lo mejor no, esos dos necesitaban hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, pero para eso alguno debía ceder, quizás Allen era la opción fácil pero no estaba seguro de su cooperación, quien más debía poner de su parte era Kanda, él debía dar el primer paso, aunque sonara imposible teniendo en cuenta su terrible orgullo, eso hacía que las posibilidades de reconciliación entre esos dos fueran nulas.

Desarreglo con desesperación su cabello. Quizás no era necesario que Kanda Yuu fuera el que diera el primer paso, no directamente, quizás un mediador podría hacer su trabajo, eso colocaba su cuello en riesgo.

No imposible, quería vivir, casarse con Lenalee y.… dejo de tontear, pero si no se arriesgaba Lenalee seguiría sufriendo, las cosas que hacía por amor...

Lenalee no perdía el tiempo, había insistido utilizando la amistad como estandarte y había preguntado a los enemigos cómo podían arreglar la disputa.

"Tiene que disculparse", dijeron ambos a sabiendas que era una misión imposible, que era más probable que el internet fuera gratis en todo el mundo y que los carbohidratos hicieran bajar de peso.

En un arranque, abrió su computadora y comenzó a escribir un correo de disculpa que les enviaría a ambos. A punto de enviarlo, recordó que su dirección saldría, sin duda, en el remitente. No tenía las contraseñas de ninguno (sabía que ni siquiera revisaban su correo). Tomar sus teléfonos y enviar mensajes con ellos no era una opción; Allen jamás tenía crédito y Kanda sólo prendía su celular para usarlo como reloj.

Su celular sonó, era un mensaje de Lenalee preguntándole si podrían salir el viernes, cumplían seis meses de novios. Contestó de inmediato que sí y a la preocupación por las riñas no fueran suficientes, debía encontrar un regalo. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue hacer una carta, como el romántico que era, y usar todas sus habilidades literarias para Lenalee.

Una luz se iluminó en sus ojos, la respuesta estaba frente a él. Los dos problemas del día se resolverían con una carta, un método antiguo pero que no implicaría robar contraseñas. Sería simple, directa y pacífica, y cuando Kanda y Allen al leyeran, volverían a llevarse más o menos bien.

No pudo estar más contento, incluso se felicitó a sí mismo, ¡era un genio!

Salió de la casa tomando su billetera y corrió al centro de la ciudad, su abuelo le había gritado algo, pero ni le prestó atención. Llego una la papelería, comenzó a buscar entre las estanterías donde se exhibían algunos libros y materiales, hojas de diferentes colores y texturas, había visto una muy hermosa, pensó de inmediato que debía ser para Lenalee. No podía usar algo tan adornado para los chicos, vio una hoja color azul que le recordó por alguna razón la frialdad de Kanda, a su lado una hoja de color blanco con detalles en dorado le recordó un poco al albino, no podía estar más de acuerdo de que eran perfectas y tomo un paquete de cada una de esas hojas decoradas. Decidió comprar una pluma nueva, estaba seguro que escribiría un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas.

* * *

 **NOTAS: este es el comienzo del fin para Lavi ;) sigan la historia y descubran los disparates que hará Lavi para "unir" o finalmente "separar al moyashi y al bakanda. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**"P.D: te odio"**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino, este fic ha sido escrito sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencias: Yullen, drama.**

* * *

Se había dejado llevar y regresaba a casa con una bolsa llena de materiales, la mayoría, pensados para sus futuras notas con Lenalee.

Una vez que a carta para su amada estuvo lista, tomó las hojas para los chicos y comenzó a escribir. Hizo varios intentos, pero concluyó que lo mejor era mantenerlo simple.

 _"Sé que no nos llevamos bien y no nos conocemos de todo, pero te ofrezco mi amistad. Espero un mejor futuro para nuestra relación."_ , escribió Lavi.

Sabía que no podía ser directo, si ambos leían una disculpa con todas sus letras o no o creerían o se desataría un enfrentamiento. Dobló las notas y puso el nombre de Kanda en la hoja blanca y el de Allen en la azul. Parecía simplemente perfecto.

Sería tan sutil como pudiera, se dio cuenta de que debía meterse en el "personaje", pensar como Kanda, imitar su caligrafía, debía actuar como un profesional. ¡Dios! ¿Qué amigo llegaría tan lejos por el bienestar de sus amigos? Estaba seguro que ningún otro, de seguro Lenalee no aprobaría su método, pero todo estaría bien una vez todo diera resultado. Tras hacer una práctica y conseguir el efecto deseado en el escrito no pudo evitar festejar. Sello la carta con su saliva, todo debía ser perfecto, quizás algo de personalidad no le vendría mal y fue por la colonia de su abuelo para rociarla en el sobre. ¡Era una obra de arte! Dejo las cartas en el escritorio y se fue a dormir emocionado.

A la mañana siguiente, llegó media hora antes y vigiló que el pasillo estuviera libre, fue directo los casilleros de sus amigos y dejó caer la carta por las rendijas y se fue al suyo como si hubiera cometido una travesura. Con sus bellas y conmovedoras palabras estaba seguro que los problemas se terminarían.

Esperó a que sus amigos llegaran para ver su reacción. Kanda fue el primero, abrió y la carta salió volando, la levantó y la leyó con extrañeza. Levantó una ceja, la hizo bolita y la lanzó al bote de basura. Lavi hubiese querido reclamar, había pasado toda la tarde creando esa nota y no había sido lanzada como cualquier cosa.

Pensando que el mensaje había sido recibido, esperó a Allen, mientras charlaba con Lenalee, y lo vio tomar la carta con sorpresa, se acercó a olerla y de inmediato la abrió. Al parecer, leyó varias veces, miró a sus lados y volvió a doblarla.

\- ¡Allen! - llamó Lenalee sonriéndole - ¿Te pasa algo? - dijo al ver que saltaba y escondía la carta en su bolsillo.

\- nada, todo bien - dijo con la misma sonrisa que cubría todos los problemas y se unió a ellos esperando el toque de la campana.

¿Lavi no aparto su mirada de Allen, al parecer había funcionado? Su mayor preocupación era Kanda. Quien se había desaparecido durante el receso.

Noto algo extraño en Allen y era que solo tenía un sándwich que mordisquear.

-Moyashi ¿y tu comida?

-Hoy no tengo mucha hambre - dijo con desgano, Lenalee le dirigió una mirada preocupada.

\- Si quieres puedo darte algo de mi almuerzo- ofreció Lavi pero Allen se negó amablemente. Quería saber que pasaba dentro de la cabeza del albino, le estaba matando la situación.

\- Algo pasa contigo - dijo Lenalee - puedes contarnos - y puso una mano en su hombro como expresión de confianza.

Allen dudó un momento, Lavi quería escuchar del efecto de su carta, pero al parecer sólo había conseguido que su amigo se pusiera nervioso.

\- no es normal que te quedes sin probar bocado - agregó para apoyar a su novia.

\- es que... - Allen suspiró - creo que una chica quiere declararse.

\- ¡eso es genial! ¿quién es?

\- No lo sé, recibí una carta esta mañana.

Lavi casi escupe el bocado de papas a la francesa. Su amigo había confundido la carta con una declaración de amor.

\- ¿Estás seguro que es de amor? - dijo con la boca llena - Tal vez estás confundido.

\- Estaba perfumada... - dijo Allen en un susurro.

Lenalee se emocionó y de inmediato le dijo que no debía estar nervioso. Ya había enfrentado declaraciones antes, y no entendía por qué se ponía tan ansioso cuando ocurría.

\- ¿Que harás? - pregunto Lavi por mera curiosidad.

-Creo que la rechazare, aunque me parece extraño que alguien me enviara una carta después de lo que ocurrió-Allen estaba apenado por su riña con Kanda.

-¿Quizas es de la que les gusta los chicos malos? -bromeo y Lenalee soltó un suspiro cansino.

Lavi termino su almuerzo algo desanimado, su plan infalible había fallado.

Durante el resto del día no tuvieron noticias de Kanda, al parecer prefería estar en solitario y se había saltado unas clases.

Nada había resultado como esperaba. Llego a casa, se dio cuenta de que debía esforzarse más, vio las hojas y decidió que escribiría algo que haría que Kanda se viera obligado a leer y no botar a la basura, lo mismo para Allen.

Escribió varias cartas sin que el pesar de la confusión que había causado se apagara. Se preguntaba si Kanda había pensado lo mismo que Allen y la situación le pareció divertida, así que llamó a Kanda a su casa.

El abuelo le contestó y obligó a su nieto a tomar el teléfono, después de preguntas irrelevantes, insinuó sobre la carta.

\- Eres un pillo

\- Si no tienes otra estupidez para decir...

\- Vi que te pusieron una carta en el casillero - se apresuró Lavi.

Kanda bufó.

\- ¿Qué decía?

\- Voy a colgar

\- ¿La contestarás?

\- Sí, voy a mandar a la mierda a la que la escribió y a ti.

Kanda le colgó el teléfono de golpe y Lavi supo que en realidad su carta había sido tomada como de amor.

Iba a cometer un pecado, pero tomando en cuenta que Allen estaba tan nervioso que no le ponía atención a Kanda y este parecía más tranquilo que nunca, decidió que lo mejor era que siguieran pensando que tenían una admiradora. Tomó su pluma:

"Vi cómo tirabas mi carta. Sé que mis sentimientos no tienen explicación, pero hablaba en serio, quisiera que vieras lo bueno que hay en mí como yo veo lo bueno que hay en ti.."

\- ¡Soy un genio! - rio sellando la carta. Dudo si usar de nuevo la colonia de su abuelo, ya había visto el efecto indeseado que causaba en Allen y ni mencionar a Kanda, estaba aprendiendo de sus errores. Esta vez no fallaría.

Llego temprano al instituto, lo que hacía por la "Amistad" sacrificar sus horas de sueño. Dejo la carta en el casillero de Kanda y corrió al salón donde Allen tendría clases esa mañana, dejo la carta en la seguridad del cajón de la mesa esperando que solo Allen la viera. Vio por la ventana como Allen llegaba en compañía de Lenalee, salió de la escena del crimen, fue al baño y viendo los minutos pasar frente a su reloj haría tiempo para no levantar sospechas. Decidió acercarse cerca de los casilleros de la entrada,

Kanda estaba llegando, se puso ansioso de verlo abrir el casillero como si estuviera en cámara lenta.

El japonés saco la carta con cierto desprecio en su rostro, parecía que estaba a punto de arrojarla sin siquiera leerla, pero pareció reflexionarlo un momento y arrugo la carta en su mano, metiéndola a su mochila. Aun no la leía, pero ya Lavi cantaba victoria.

En clase, Allen actuó sorprendido cuando vio la carta, parecía que en realidad temía que alguien la viera, sin embargo, a los ojos de Lavi no se les escapaba nada, podría usar lentes pero no perdían su sagacidad. Allen tomó la carta y la escondió en su bolsillo. Al final de la clase, fue al baño con la carta en mano. Volvió sonrojado y paranoico.

Parecía que había logrado pescar a Allen, no podía esperar a ver la reacción de Kanda, esperaba que hubiera logrado captar su atención. La llegada del receso fue una tortura para Lavi, quería saber que estaba pasando por la cabeza del japonés, Allen al poco rato parecía más tranquilo eso le animaba a seguir adelante.

La campana sonó y Lavi salió disparado de su asiento, Lenalee le había visto algo extrañada, el solo se excusó diciendo que los alcanzaría para comer, llevaria a Kanda con ellos.

\- L-Lavi, espera! - Lenalee trató de detener a su novio suicida, pero este ya se había perdido por los pasillos.

Kanda era algo predecible para Lavi quien podía estar orgulloso de saber todo sobre sus amigos y sus extraños patrones de comportamiento. Llegó casi a hurtadillas a azotea donde Kanda debía estar, abrió la puerta con cuidado esperando no hacer ruido y tantear el terreno, entonces ahí vio a Kanda apoyado en el barandal, tenía su carta en la mano, no podía ver su rostro, pero lo vio doblarla sin mucho cuidado y guardarla en su bolsillo, no la había incinerado, esa era una buena señal, no?

El viento hizo rechinar la puerta tan fuerte que Lavi tuvo que cubrirse los oídos y Kanda volteó en posición de ataque.

\- ah... eres tú - dijo y se relajó de inmediato.

\- ¿quién más podría ser? - dijo Lavi acercándose. - ¡ah! ¡la niña de la carta! ¿Vendrá aquí a confesarse?

\- ¿Qué quieres? - Kanda rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, a ojos de Lavi, eso significaba que intentaba protegerse.

\- Vine por ti para que almorcemos con los demás, pero si estás ocupado...

Lavi dejó a Kanda solo. A penas bajó unos escalones cuando escuchó sus pasos tras él. Ambos sabían como funcionaban las cosas: las confesiones de las chicas sólo venían cuando Kanda estaba solo (por que ellas temían que las hiciera llorar y todos lo vieran), jamás se acercaban si estaba en grupo.

Ambos caminaron hasta el jardín donde Lenalee y Allen ya estaban comiendo. El chico dio un salto al ver que Lavi y Kanda llegaban y se quedó callado, al parecer, hablaban de las cartas con Lenalee pues ella se apresuró a esconder en su bolsa del almuerzo un papel.

Allen parecía más aliviado sin ese papel encima. Lenalee saludó a Lavi y a Kanda, miró extrañada a Lavi aún sin saber que brujería había usado para que Kanda viniera a comer con ellos, cuando parecía totalmente renuente a siquiera estar en el mismo espacio y respirar el mismo aire que el albino.

Allen estaba algo tenso cuando Kanda se sentó a lado de Lavi.

Lenalee sentía que el terrible silencio asfixiarla cuando Kanda y Allen comían sin cruzar miradas, como si el otro no estuviera al frente,

\- K-kanda ¿cómo va todo en el club? - se aventuró a preguntar la chica esperando romper la tensión en el ambiente.

Kanda masticaba, así que sólo se encogió de hombros. No se atrevía a mirar a su amiga tampoco porque si cruzaban miradas, se iba a ver presionado a decir algo.

Lenalee preguntó algunas cosas más, pero no importaba que fuera Kanda o Allen, no respondían más allá de dos palabras. Lavi vio el vacío y comenzó a hablar de cualquier cosa, al final, no le costaba trabajo darle rienda suelta a su lengua.

Al final de clases, Lenalee propuso ir a tomar algo, pero fue rechazada. Lavi la llevó por un helado.

\- ¡Algo anda mal! - dijo Lenalee pidiendo un cono doble con cubierta de chocolate, nueces y chispas - Ni siquiera se miran feo!

\- No queríamos que pelearan, y eso es lo que están haciendo, están más tranquilos que nunca - dijo Lavi.

\- Lo sé! pero algo anda mal. ¿Cómo hiciste para que Kanda viniera con nosotros?

\- No sé... - Lavi tomó la mano de Lenalee y la enderezó pues la última bola estaba por caer.

\- Allen no come, Kanda está en paz...

Lavi se detuvo viendo la preocupación en el rostro de Lenalee.

\- Estarán bien, quizás... están reflexionando sobre sus actos! - dijo rápidamente.

\- Uhmm, puede que sea así.

\- A lo mejor quieren hacer las paces - ahora si Lenalee le vio incrédula, pero en alguna parte de ella estaba contenta si eso pasaba - Vamos, no te preocupes, mira se está derritiendo - señaló el helado que amenazaba con gotear sobre la mano de Lena.

Lavi vio a su novia maniobrar para mantener el helado en el cono y dejara de volverse una sopa en su mano, sus cartas estaban teniendo un efecto en esos dos, quizás no estaba tan alejado de la realidad y podría reconciliar a esos dos. Se sentía más inspirado que nunca.

Cuando volvió a casa, comenzó un nuevo borrador. Entre más intensas fueran las cartas, Kanda querría estar más cerca de ellos para evitar una declaración y Allen no buscaría una forma de ofenderle debido a lo distraído que estaba.

 _"...tus ojos fueron lo primero que noté cuando nos encontramos... tu voz es una melodía... tus músculos me impactan..."_

Lavi anotaba ideas al azar, no sabía qué era lo que les gustaba a las chicas, no podía preguntarle a Lenalee, así que decidió desempolvar libros de amor para crear las cartas más empalagosas.

Esa noche leyó extractos de varias novelas románticas, entró a foros de poesía romántica esperando nutrirse al respecto, vio algunas frases que podía rescatar para usar con Lenalee. Satisfecho se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a escribir la carta, no era de amor como tal, tenía que aún ser sutil con estos chicos, seguir demostrando su admiración hacia ellos y que cada vez se sintieran más atraídos por la persona que escribía.

* * *

 **NOTAS: segundo cap y Lavi sigue en su plan suicida ;) se que muchas tienen miedo de mis historias por los finales random pero prometo que esta historia será mas normal sin ningun giro que involucre la muerte de ningun personaje *promesa de katou ***


	3. Chapter 3

**"P.D: te odio"**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino, este fic ha sido escrito sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencias: Yullen, drama, Lavi de suicida.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Lavi repitió su rutina infalible dejando las cartas en sus respectivos lugares.

Yuu había volteado para los lados con algo de mal genio y ya suspirando con resignación al no ver a nadie sospechoso tras la carta, volvió a guardarla para leerla luego. Allen en cambio estaba cada vez más nervioso, incluso se había sobresaltado al descubrir la carta en el cajón de su mesa.

Durante un descanso, salió como cohete hacia los baños y volvió mirando a todos lados. Cualquier chica que le hablaba le despertaba sospecha y aunque trataba de cubrir todo con su sonrisa, era obvio que quería saber quién era.

Por un momento pensó que Allen estaba entusiasmado con la idea y que comía ansias por conocer a la autora de las cartas, pero su amigo seguía sin comer y sin ofender a Kanda.

\- ¿Qué tipo de chica crees que sea la que te manda las cartas? - dijo Lavi con curiosidad, quería saber qué opinaba de su hermoso alter ego femenino con habilidades románticas.

Allen se tensó. Iban camino a casa y apresuró el paso.

\- no he pensado en ello - dijo Allen sonriendo de nuevo, sólo con la boca y no con los ojos.

\- ¿No sospechas de nadie?

\- No...

\- Debe ser linda, ya nadie escribe cartas - agregó Lavi pero Allen sólo asintió - Jamás te lo había preguntado pero ¿Qué tipo de chicas te gusta? Has recibido muchas declaraciones, pero no aceptas nunca.

Allen apretó el tirante de su mochila, Lavi presintió que quizás había sido muy directo, pero no creía que debiera haber problema por una pregunta así, después de todo era lo más normal entre chicos.

\- Y-Yo... - Alla tartamudeó.

\- Vamos, no es tan grave, ya sabes, si te gustan del tipo: estudiosas, deportistas, con pechos grandes o pequeños - Lavi hizo el gesto con sus manos sobre su pecho, esto pareció poner a Allen más nervioso.

\- L-lo siento Lavi, tengo algo que hacer - dijo Allen rápidamente mientras corría perdiéndose entre la gente.

¿Qué había sido eso? Allen claramente había huido de él y de su pregunta, será que el Allen no había encontrado su chica ideal? ¿el pobre ni siquiera habría besado a alguien? esto estaba mal! como su amigo tenía que llegar al fondo de este problema!

El fin de semana llegó dándole tiempo suficiente para lograr sus nuevas obras. Llegó a la conclusión que debía construir a sus personajes, era obvio que a Kanda y a Allen les gustarían chicas diferentes y por eso, debía pensar como una chica de su agrado para mantenerlos interesados.

No había antecedentes, no le había conocido novia a ninguno y aunque le decían a Lenalee que se veía linda (siempre se veía linda), era obvio que no era su tipo de chica.

Fue a la librería y compró algunas revistas de moda, de belleza y de aquellas donde se mostraba más carne, como el buen amigo que era, guiaría a Allen y Kanda por el sendero de los misterios femeninos hasta que encontraran a su chica ideal.

Como un predicador, llegó a la puerta de Allen, él sería mucho más fácil que Kanda.

Allen abrió esa mañana la puerta sin esperarse encontrar a Lavi del otro lado, más parecía que se había asustado. No explicaba su presencia en su morada.

\- Buenos días Allen!

\- Buenos días Lavi - Allen no terminó de saludarle cuando Lavi ya había llegado hasta la sala echándose en el sofá - Lavi, disculpa que lo pregunte, pero por qué has venido sin avisar? - preguntó Allen viéndolo muy cómodo y que también cargaba algunas compras.

\- He venido a compartir tiempo de calidad con mi amigo, ¿o es que te molesto? - puso una carita de cachorro y sabía que Allen no le echaría de su casa.

\- no... ¿quieres algo de comer? - Allen fue a la cocina.

En el ambiente se respiraba un delicioso aroma a pancakes recién hechos.

\- no, el abuelo me hizo desayunar antes de salir, pero si tienes jugo, te lo acepto.

A Lavi el gustaba estar en casa de Allen (en realidad el gustaba ir a cualquier casa ajena), se respiraba un aroma de libertad e independencia, aunque no dejaba de sentirse inquieto por algunos detalles de la decoración, al parecer, al padre de Allen le gustaba la época victoriana, y el terror... y Tim Burton... tal vez. Pero siempre había comida.

Allen le entregó un vaso gigante de jugo. Esa era otra ventaja de la casa Walker, los platos, los vasos, incluso los cubiertos parecían más grandes. Agradeció a su amigo, este se sentó a su lado en el sofá y comenzó a comer su torre bañada en miel y moras. Sin duda, eran caseros, Allen no sabía cocinar muchas cosas, pero tenía el talento y las ganas, su amigo era un dechado de virtudes y seguro la chica que escogiera sería tan amable y dulce como él.

\- ¿Quieres ver Netflix? Acaban de poner una serie de...

\- No, hoy tengo planes mucho más interesantes - Lavi dejó su jugo y abrió la bolsa soltando la pila de revistas sobre la mesa de centro.

\- ¿Vamos a hacernos mascarillas? - dijo Allen mirando la primera revista.

\- Si quieres, sí... ¡claro que no! ¡Mujeres! - Lavi tomó las revistas y las señaló como si fuesen un campo de flores - Encontraremos a tu mujer ideal.

Allen quien bebía algo de jugo casi se ahoga al escuchar a Lavi decir eso. lavi tuvo que darle unos golpecitos en la espalda para que pudiera respirar con tranquilidad, se había manchado la camisa con el jugo de naranja, mala suerte la suya.

\- Allen tampoco es para que te pongas así.

-M-me tomaste por sorpresa - dijo limpiándose con una servilleta algo avergonzado - ¿No deberías estar con Lenalee?

\- Me estas cambiando el tema Allen! he venido aquí con una misión. Me ayudaste mucho con Lenalee así que es hora de devolver el favor.

-No es necesario.

\- Insisto - dijo Lavi totalmente determinado y Allen quería huir en ese momento de su propia casa - No será tan malo - Lavi abrió la primera revista.

Allen comía y usaba como pretexto su boca llena para contestar con gruñidos y señas. Hasta el momento, no habían obtenido un resultado contundente. Lavi seguía mostrando chicas de todos tamaños y formas.

\- Bueno... ¿qué actriz te gusta? - dijo perdiendo la paciencia después de que Allen rechazara a Mónica Bellucci diciendo que era mayor para él.

\- Pues no lo había pensado... - dijo Allen tomando las revistas para adultos de Lavi y metiéndolas en la bolsa de nuevo.

\- Esta, Jennifer Lawrence. Dime qué piensas cuando la ves - Lavi el mostró una fotografía.

\- pienso en... fuego

\- ¡oh si! ella es muy hot!

\- en fuego... porque es la "chica en llamas" de los juegos del hambre.

\- Vamos Allen, ¿qué más ves?

\- Eso, ¿qué quieres que te diga? actúa bien.

\- No es el tipo de respuesta que esperaba. ¿Qué opinas de Miley? quizás te gustan las chicas rudas y con personalidad fuerte - señaló una foto de Miley Cyrus en una alfombra roja.

\- Lavi, podemos tener una pausa, esto ya es incómodo.

\- Pero dije que no me rendiría.

\- Pero todas esas son chicas inalcanzables sabes, no gano nada fantaseando con ellas.

\- Oh! ¿entonces quieres hablar de alguna chica que conocemos? alguien de la escuela? - Allen rodó sus ojos sintiendo que había puesto la soga al cuello.

Suspiró pensando en una forma de sacarse a Lavi de encima.

\- No, no hay nadie en al escuela, todas las chicas parecen iguales - dijo Allen tomando los platos para lavarlos - pero... si tengo que decir algo, para que tu alma descanse, diría que me gustaría alguien del tipo tranquilo...

\- ¿sólo tranquila? ¿qué clase de personalidad es esa?

\- bueno yo... quisiera a una persona... - Allen dudó un momento pensando en que Lavi se burlaría - determinada...

\- Ajá - Lavi estaba emocionado escuchando

\- romántica... - Allen comenzaba a ponerse rojo.

\- Así que romántica - Lavi parecía tomar nota -¿qué más?.

\- Amable y... bueno ya no sé qué más.

\- Interesante - Lavi decía mientras sostenía su mentón con su mano - Entonces te gustan las chicas como... Lenalee! - lo señaló con un dedito acusador.

\- Qué?! - Allen lo miró horrorizado.

\- Dime Allen que no tienes un romance secreto con ella - Lavi comenzó a llorar.

\- ¡¿C-claro que no, de donde sacas eso?! Lenalee es mi amiga, además es tu novia. ¿Realmente crees que sería tan desvergonzado como para hacer eso? - suspiró sintiendo un dolor de cabeza por venir.

\- Lo siento, pero es que tu descripción... pero no te preocupes Allen te ayudaré a conseguir la chica de tus sueños - Allen entrecerró sus ojos.

\- No es necesario. Además, no estoy buscando pareja, y no creo que nadie quiera acercarse a mi después de los problemas que tuve con ... ese idiota.

\- ¿Por lo de Kanda? pues dicen que algunas chicas se sienten atraídas por los chicos malos.

\- Lavi, basta.

\- ¿O será que ya has encontrado a alguien? ¿por eso no estás buscando? últimamente Kanda y tu no se hablan, ni se miran.

\- No lo menciones.

Allen fue a lavar los platos rogando que Lavi diera por terminada la búsqueda. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora eran problemas románticos, otra chica declarándose y otro pretexto para rechazarla en qué pensar.

\- Sí, debe ser eso - Lavi persiguió a Allen hasta la cocina - tienes que darle una oportunidad, debes dejar las excusas. Aún me río de lo que le dijiste a Lou Fa ¿A qué chico le prohíben tener novia en esta época?

\- Mi padre no quiere que me distraiga...

\- ¿Y lo que le dijiste a la chica de primero? ¡Son excusas Allen! Le dijiste que estabas interesado en alguien y resulta que no te gusta nadie.

\- Fue un... amor pasajero - a Allen casi se le cae el plato enjabonado.

\- Pero es muy extraño. ¿Solo las estas evadiendo, en realidad ninguna de ellas te gustaba? ¿a qué clase de secta religiosa perteneces?!

\- No es extraño, ya te dije que no estaba interesado en tener pareja en estos momentos, además soy católico, ya deja de imaginar cosas - Allen se mantuvo firme consiguiendo lavar todos los platos y dejarlos intactos y rechinantes de limpio.

Lavi se quedó callado, Allen había sido directo con su respuesta, pero aún no le terminaba de cuadrar del todo, si todos los chicos a su edad se morían por un tierno romance, bueno al menos había obtenido la información que requería para su investigación.

Se levantó del sofá recogiendo cuidadosamente sus cosas.

\- Bueno, Allen fue una buena charla, pero debo seguir con mi camino hay mucho que hacer el día de hoy.

\- ¿En serio ya te vas? - Allen le miró extrañado ya que por lo general Lavi era imposible de sacar de su casa cuando llegaba.

Lavi asintió con una sonrisa, pero no dijo a donde iría. Salió y se fue rumbo a casa de Kanda preguntándose si debería escoger un par de revistas sobre chicas asiáticas.

Kanda lo miró y trató de cerrare la puerta en la cara, al parecer el fin de semana había revivido su espíritu descortés. Gracias a su abuelo logró entrar a la casa y persiguió a su amigo hasta la habitación.

\- ¿No deberías estar con Lenalee? Me partí la espalda para que quedaran juntos.

\- ¡Soy un hombre independiente! ¡puedo ir por la vida sin mi novia! - Lavi se tiró en la cama de Kanda, era esponjosa, siempre estaba tendida y provocaba no levantarse nunca.

\- ¿Hombre independiente? - Kanda se burló y se sentó en la silla de ruedas que tenía frente al escritorio.

\- En realidad vengo a regresarte el favor que me hiciste

\- Vas a pagar el dinero que te presté?

\- no... pero vengo a hacer algo mejor! Te voy a ayudar... - Lavi se levantó y jaló a silla de Kanda hacia a cama - a encontrar tu tipo de chica - y dejó caer todas las revistas sobre la colcha.

Kanda lo miró con un tic en su ojo derecho mientras en la habitación un aura oscura comenzaba a envolverla por más luz que entrara por la ventana.

\- V-vamos no pongas esa cara, quizás lo que necesitas es un bonito romance.

\- Vete.

\- Ya, ya - Lavi le dio unas palmaditas y lo obligó a sentarse en una silla.

Kanda tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no sacar a Lavi a patadas de su habitación, trató de calmarse, aunque se moría por hacer un estofado de conejo.

-Vamos a comenzar Yuu. ¿Qué es lo primero que ves de una chica? - preguntó leyendo directamente una pregunta de una de las revistas.

Kanda no respondió, Lavi sabía que era difícil hacerle hablar.

\- sólo contesta me test y me voy ¿de acuerdo?

\- no te creo - Kanda se cruzó de brazos esperando una mejor propuesta.

Lavi sabía cómo iba la cosa, a Kanda sólo se le podía tender trampas u ofrecerle un intercambio, de otra manera, jamás haría lo que deseabas porque sabía que lo deseabas.

\- haré tu tarea de historia...- Kanda no se movió - y de literatura - dijo Lavi sintiendo que ofrecía demasiado - por dos semanas.

\- ¿cómo decía la pregunta? - Kanda se relajó un poco, aunque parecía que no se tomaba en serio el test

Lavi aclaro su garganta - Que es lo primero que ves en una chica? -Miro atento a Kanda quien puso una mueva de resignación.

-Sus ojos.

-Oh! Que profundo, dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma-Kanda ni se inmuto ante la pomposa explicación, pero la verdad era lo primero que tendía a ver de cualquier persona.

\- Segunda pregunta, ¿tienes algún hobby?

-Tratar de hacer estofado de conejo acompañado de brotes de habas.

-Entonces ¿te gusta la cocina? -Kanda no respondió y Lavi decidido tomarlo como un "si".

Kanda aceptaba las preguntas de mala gana, pero no dejó de contestar ninguna. Odiaba hacer tarea.

\- ¿Qué prefieres: pechos o trasero?

\- Trasero - dijo sorprendiendo a Lavi con su inesperada sinceridad.

\- creo que deberían incluir a las piernas, sin duda eso es lo mejor ¿has visto las piernas de Lenalee?

\- no - dijo Kanda arrugando la frente, conocía a Lena desde el jardín de niños

\- pues más te vale.

Lavi hizo los cálculos mientras Kanda miraba las revistas que había por toda la cama pensando en que si Komui viera la clase de cosas que compraba Lavi seguro le pondría un cinturón de castidad a Lenalee.

\- tus resultados oscilan entre dos opciones: la primera dice que prefieres una chica amable, sociable y que comparta tus gustos en la cocina y en explorar nuevos lugares. La segunda dice que deseas a una chica intelectual, que tenga buena conversación y con la que puedas intercambiar puntos de vista, una chica con la que no siempre estés de acuerdo... - Lavi miró los resultados confundido - creo que pides demasiado.

Kanda encogió los hombros.

\- tienes que decidirte, no puedes tener una chica que esté de acuerdo contigo pero que discuta porque no está de acuerdo contigo. Así nunca vas a encontrar una novia.

\- no quiero una novia - dijo Kanda empujándose con las piernas para regresar al escritorio.

-¿Pero no te mueres por tener un tierno romance adolescente? - ataco y Kanda lo miro con desdén.

\- Esas cosas no son de mi interés en este instante.

-Uff estas igual que Allen-Kanda miro con desprecio a Lavi al oír la mención del nombre del albino -No entiendo que pasa con los chicos de hoy en día-hablo como si fuera un anciano.

-No debería importarte, ya vete, respondí tu tonta encuesta -Kanda se levantó de la silla y fie a buscar algo a su mochila, Lavi pudo ver dos cuadernos que le eran entregados.

-Quiero mi tarea lista el lunes a primera hora.

Lavi los tomó de mala gana, pero al salir de la casa se sintió satisfecho, ahora podría crear a sus personajes y continuar con las cartas.

El lunes regresó a la escuela, hizo su rutina de cartero y volvió a su lugar de siempre para esperar las reacciones.

* * *

 **NOTAS: hagan sus apuestas para saber cuando Lavi meterà la pata xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**"P.D: te odio"**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino, este fic ha sido escrito sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencias: Yullen, drama, Lavi de suicida como siempre.**

* * *

Kanda tomó la carta y a guardó para después, Allen se mordió el labio al encontrar la suya, la leyó en el baño y regresó entregándosela a Lenalee, ella salió al baño y, supuso Lavi, también la leyó. Al final, su novia miró el salón como esperando ver una reacción, pero al final le hizo una sea a Allen meneando al cabeza y diciendo "No sé" con los labios.

Tenía que fingir demencia, Allen al menos no se había aventurado a preguntar a otros estudiantes sobre la posible identidad de su admiradora secreta.

Al menos con Yuu estaba seguro de que no trataría de investigar mucho al respecto. Le había entregado la tarea, una noche de sueño perdida, pero lo valía.

Lavi comenzaba a pensar que resultaba divertido ver sus reacciones, pero necesitaba más, que aquellos dos se involucraran en el juego.

Decidió despertar su curiosidad hablando de cosas que a sus amigos les gustaban.

"Te vi en el torneo de kendo, me pareció impresionante verte pelear... me recordaste las películas de Kurosawa... me gustan las películas de acción... ¿Has visto Kill Bill? pensé que tal vez te gustaría..."

"Asistí a la graduación del año pasado sólo para verte tocar el piano. No sé mucho de música, pero lo que tocas sin duda me llega al corazón... El otro día pasé por la pastelería "Leverrier" y vi una tarta de melocotón, sé que te gustan los dulces, así que me acordé de ti..."

Allen no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por aquellas palabras que describían una tarta de melocotón en su pastelería favorita. Lavi no solo había visto que el humor de Allen había mejorado, sino que no parecía tan afectado por la carta como días anteriores. Kanda parecía esforzarse más en su entrenamiento, sus compañeros del club no dejaban de hablar sobre ganar la nacionales ese año.

Todo resultaba bien, de no ser porque no lograba que Kanda y Allen intercambiaran palabra alguna, más bien, parecían algo aislados. Lavi pensó que debía ser más específico con su objetivo.

Tenía preparada una nueva carta, se dirigió al casillero de Kanda cuando encontró algo inesperado, una carta, una que no era suya, volteo a todos lados esperando alguna explicación divina, no estaba seguro si tomar ese sobre, nadie lo sabría, tomo a carta y dejo la suya en su lugar.

Corrió al baño, abrió la carta, entonces supo que no era la carta de alguna chica para Yuu Kanda, sino que Kanda había decidido de manera inesperada responder a sus mensajes.

"No quiero una novia. Sí he visto Kill Bil."

Decía la hoja de cuaderno. Se sorprendió al ver que Kanda había respondido con interés a una parte de su carta y eso sólo le dio más ánimos para seguir. A parecer, Kanda era un romántico. Sin embargo, no estaba pensando en los problemas que le traería obtener una respuesta. ¿Qué haría si Allen también respondía?

La siguiente carta que le dio a Kanda era una donde le aseguraba que ante todo quería conocerle, hablar de lo que le gustaba y hacerse amigos, también le sugirió que, si deseaba responder, él pusiera las cartas en el hueco del árbol del jardín. Puso algunas preguntas más y la dejó en el casillero.

A Allen lo alentó pidiéndole una respuesta y le pidió que al dejar entre dos libros en la biblioteca.

Había elegido esos sitios como puntos estratégicos para recibir las cartas. Si Kanda había respondido era probable que Allen también lo hiciera.

Kanda había sido directo al decir que no quería una novia, que chico! seguramente su altérelo estaría llorando, pero él se encargaría de hacerle ver a Kanda algo tan maravilloso como la "amistad", solo debía encontrar algo que conectara a estos dos chicos problemáticos. Esa noche no escribió cartas, le daría un descanso a mente creativa.

Al llegar al instituto se sintió algo extraño no hacer la rutina del cartero, pero trato de actuar como normalmente lo hacía. Vio a Allen llegar, estaba extrañado de no ver una carta bajo su mesa, de seguro Kanda también.

Tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol, esperando que terminara el día para ir a los sitios marcados. Tuvo que mentirle a Lenalee sobre el porqué no podrían irse juntos, esperar a que gran parte de los estudiantes que rondaban esas zonas desaparecieran y recoger el delicioso botín.

Encontró una carta de Allen, sin embargo, nada de Kanda. Decidió darle tiempo, con él era mejor dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Allen había contestado una hoja entera. Le aseguraba que se sentía alagado por las cartas, que se notaba que era una persona agradable, pero en ese momento no podía tener una relación porque sus calificaciones habían bajado y su padre le exigía subirlas de inmediato, que no podía distraerse porque bajo su cuidado estaba su gato Tim, muy viejo y enfermo, en fin, una novia complicaría las cosas. Pero a pesar de las mentiras desalentadoras, Allen le proponía una amistad sincera. Podían seguir carteándose o si lo prefería, unirse a él y sus amigos en el almuerzo.

Era algo desalentador que Allen evadiera el "amor". Obviamente la posibilidad de "conocerse" estaba descartada y la de seguir carteándose era la indicada.

Decidió dejar por un momento de lado el asunto de Allen, lo que había escrito era material jugoso que podía utilizar. Tomó la hoja blanca y comenzó a escribir para Kanda.

 _"Quizás he sido muy descortez pidiéndote una respuesta, pero realmente me agradas. He estado algo feliz después de ver tu respuesta, no quiero que malinterpretes mis intenciones solo quiero que seamos amigos así que no te sientas presionado por corresponder mis sentimientos._

 _Se que debería estar enfocándome en mis estudios, mis padres han estado algo en desacuerdo con mis notas, pero creo que escribirte me hace sentir bien, después de todo cuando te veo siento algo de paz y me dan ganas de esforzarme."_

Kanda no respondió. Lavi analizó la carta, no le encontraba fallas, pero cuando la comparó con la que había sido respondida, se dio cuenta que no preguntaba nada. Decidió hacer una prueba, haría preguntas dentro de la carta, como prueba de la interacción que quería tener con Kanda y si él respondía, tomaría ese camino.

De lado de Allen, las cosas iban bien. Había respondido puntualmente y con la usual cortesía respondía. Sin embargo, Lavi se dio cuenta que en algún momento se le agotarían las ideas, sin mencionar que ya había perdido el objetivo inicial de las cartas: Unir a sus amigos.

Mientras se cuestionaba el camino de su obra, se asomó por la ventana del salón. Kanda rondaba el árbol donde debía dejar su respuesta, se acercaba un segundo y luego se alejaba con prisa tan derecho como una regla.

En medio de la clase, Lavi salió como loco hacia el árbol y tomó la carta sin poder resistir un segundo más, casi vuela hacia atrás del gimnasio para leerla.

 _"No me gustan los dulces. Vamos a participar contra el Instituto San Agustín la próxima semana. Prefiero "Inglorious basterds", me parece que estás mal."_

Algo era algo. Casi saltaba en un pie por su "victoria" al tener una respuesta de Kanda. Al termino de las clases fue a la biblioteca para recoger la respuesta de Allen,

Allen parecía que seguía atormentado por sus calificaciones.

Kanda leyó la carta frente a él, Esa persona parecía que seguía con ánimos para seguir respondiendo pese a sus respuestas cortas y sin mucho ánimo de seguir la conversación, pensaba que era algo molesto, ni sabia porque se había tomado la molestia de responderle a alguien que ni siquiera conocía porque ni se atrevía a firmar la carta.

 _"No sabes cuanto me gustaría ir a verte en el torneo, pero aún debo seguir estudiando el 0 de matemáticas hizo que mi padre pegara el grito al cielo y mi gato no se siente muy bien estos días._

 _Los dulces le ponen una sonrisa a cualquiera, pero supongo que no has encontrado el ideal para ti, cerca del instituto hay una pastelería muy buena, pastelería "Leverrier" ¿Has ido allí? hay postres de matcha que seguro te gustarían."_

Los dulces no eran de su agrado, pero esa persona insistía en que encontraría su ideal, recordaba la maldita pastelería por las veces que había pasado por allí pero no se molestaba en detallarla siquiera.

 _"Mas te vale que valgan la pena, sino te dejaré la factura en la próxima carta que envíes"_

Las cartas siguieron. Lavi seguía utilizando los detalles que Allen le enviaba y completaba sus cartas.

 _"No estaban tan buenos. Hay una tienda de dulces japoneses a dos calles de Leverrier... una vez que vayas ahí, no querrás volver a la otra."_

Lavi transformó la nota de Kanda en:

 _"Descubrí una tienda de dulces japoneses a unas calles de Leverrier. En cuanto los probé, pensé en recomendarte el lugar porque, aunque hay postres de matcha en la pastelería, este lugar no tiene desperdicio."_

Y Allen terminó pasándose por "Momo". Antes de salir, le pidió a Lenalee que lo acompañara en la excursión. Entraron con recelo porque el lugar estaba lleno de chicas pidiendo crepas al estilo japonés. Preguntaron al dependiente, un hombre con fuerte acento, qué les recomendaba para una primera vez y este sirvió unas bolas llamadas dango.

A penas las probó, y sintió que estaba en otro planeta. Eran demasiado buenas para ser verdad y sin duda debía agradecerle a su "amiga" anónima.

 _"No sé cómo no he estado enterado de la existencia de esa pastelería, pero creo que me he enamorado de los dangos. Realmente no sé cómo podría agradecerte."_

Bien para Lavi eso sonaba muy tentador, la opción de agradecimiento, bien por Yuu que había hecho algo por la patria, no esperaba que lograra convencer a Allen de dejar su pastelería habitual.

Las cartas estaban resultando un modo de hacerlos convivir, bajo la estrecha supervisión de alguien imparcial. Contesto por su logro, se decidió a guiar a sus amigos. A partir de esa semana, las respuestas se volvieron más largas y Lavi le ponía cada vez menos de su cosecha.

En el receso, aprovechó que Kanda estaba en sus reuniones con el club de kendo para preguntarle a Allen sobre las cartas.

\- Te veo más relajado - dijo Lavi cuando Allen se comió su tercer sándwich.

\- si... en realidad no tenía de qué preocuparme, la chica de las cartas es buena persona.

\- ¿En serio? - a Lavi casi se le sale una sonrisa, Allen ni imaginaba que la persona del otro lado era Kanda... con un poquito de arreglo.

\- Podrías invitarla a almorzar - dijo Lenalee pensando por un momento que podría tener una nueva amiga.

\- Lo hice, pero creo que es mejor así, no me gustaría que malinterpretara las cosas - Allen se golpeó el pecho para que pasara el bocado.

\- Si te gusta, deberías darle una oportunidad - dijo Lenalee ofreciéndole una botella de agua.

\- La cosa es que... no me gusta - dijo Allen tratando de salir de callejón donde Lenalee lo tenía.

\- ¿Ya sabes quién es?

Allen negó con la cabeza y Lavi miraba la charla en suspenso.

Allen no tenía ningún pensamiento romántico hacia esa persona, pero veía como la amistad estaba floreciendo.

Kanda también estaba algo tranquilo. Lenalee saludó a Kanda al verle pasar despreocupadamente, este pasó de largo y Lenalee suspiró diciendo que lo mejor estaba ocupado con asuntos del club de kendo.

Allen solo desvió la mirada, a su parecer aparentaba desinterés.

\- Pronto comenzara el torneo local- dijo Lenalee -Deberíamos ir - Allen se sobresaltó. Diciendo que quizás ese día tenía cosas que hacer en casa, aunque Lenalee ni había dicho fecha.

Kanda llegó con ellos a almorzar, días después, puso unos boletos sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Nos estás invitando? - dijo Lenalee tomando un boleto y leyendo.

\- Me dieron muchos - Kanda sacó otro montón de boletos de su bolsillo.

\- awwww, Yuu quiere que lo veamos matar a los de San Agustín - dijo Lavi abrazando a Kanda.

\- te puedo enseñar lo que les haré, si tanto lo deseas - dijo tomándolo de la corbata del uniforme - me voy - lo empujó y salió dirigiéndole una mirada a Allen.

Ni Lena ni Lavi podían interpretar esa mirada, creían que estaba buscando una provocación, un mal comentario de Allen, un pretexto para volver a pelear, pero no iba a obtener nada porque su némesis estaba poniendo toda su atención en devorar una orden de aros de cebolla.

\- Bueno, ahí tienen - Lenalee repartió los boletos extra entre ellos - invitaré a un par de fans del club de kendo.

Allen recordó que a la chica de las cartas le gustaban los torneos deportivos, creyó que debía enviarle uno de los boletos que tenía, después de todo, no sabía si iría, ver a Kanda no le hacía mucha ilusión.

 _"Creo que sonará raro, pero necesito la opinión de alguien externo a mi circulo._

 _¿Qué harías si tienes que ir a un evento solo por obligación para ver a alguien que realmente no te agrada? es parte de mi grupo, creo que debes saber quién es aunque hace un tiempo hace como que si me evitara aunque yo tampoco he intentado acercarme después de que las cosas terminaran mal"_

Casi podía leer esa carta con la voz de pesadez de Allen. Lavi rió.

 _" No creo que sea tan malo, podrías ver un lado diferente de esa persona"_

 _"Creo que sonará raro, pero necesito la opinión de alguien externo a mi circulo._

 _¿Qué harías si tienes que ir a un evento solo por obligación para ver a alguien que realmente no te agrada? es parte de mi grupo, creo que debes saber quién es aunque hace un tiempo hace como que si me evitara aunque yo tampoco he intentado acercarme después de que las cosas terminaran mal"_

Casi podía leer esa carta con la voz de pesadez de Allen. Lavi rió.

 _" No creo que sea tan malo, podrías ver un lado diferente de esa persona"_

Allen tomó uno de los boletos y se lo puso en la carta con un mensaje que explicaba que le sobraban un par.

Lavi fue a recoger las respuestas y se encontró con que Allen le mandaba un boleto y Kanda también. ¿En serio Kanda quería que la niña de la carta fuera? Al parecer le gustaba ese tipo de atención, y la nota decía:

 _"Tengo muchos boletos. El sensei quiere que llevemos gente para que se note la presencia de nuestra escuela."_

Lo pensó un momento y le envió un boleto a Allen de regreso diciendo:

 _"También tengo boletos, jaajaja quería invitarte. Tomaré tu boleto esperando que tu tomes el mío"_

Allen les avisó que iría con ellos, después de todo, su amiga anónima tenía razón, no podía ser malo.

Lenalee parecía contenta de ver que Allen se había animado a ir. El torneo se llevaría a cabo el sábado en la mañana.

-¿No crees que es maravilloso que Allen haya decidido ir? -Lavi estaba emocionado.

-Si, quizás Allen pueda llevarse bien con Kanda.

-Esos dos están más calmados ahora, quizás hagan las pases-añadió esperanzado - Y quizás hasta se puedan conseguir una novia -Lenalee por alguna razón tosió - ¿Que dice Allen de la chica que le manda cartas?

-Pues nada, dice que sería una buena amiga.

\- Ese es su problema, así nunca tendrá novia- Lena tosió de nuevo - ¿Tienes un resfriado? -Lavi trato de poner la mano en su frente para verificar.

-N-no. Pero creo que deberías dejar de presionar a Allen con eso-dijo algo incomoda.

\- Está desperdiciando su juventud. ¿De verdad no te ha dicho si le gusta alguien?

Lenalee se encogió de hombros y luego se arrepintió. Conocía a su novio y sabía que si no obtenía una respuesta directa iba a indagar hasta encontrarla.

\- No... no todos son tan decididos como tú - dijo ella y le besó la mejilla.

Siguieron caminando, pero Lavi la miraba de reojo. Lena sabía algo.

Se encontraron con Allen a las puertas de la escuela y entraron en el bullicio. Había muchos equipos de kendo preparándose.

Allen miraba a todos lados esperando descubrir a alguna chica que pudiera ser la de las cartas, pero e era imposible discernir porque muchas chicas lo miraban con interés y hablaban entre ellas.

Allen se sintió un poco más aliviado de ver a Lavi y Lenalee llegar. Entraron buscando un buen lugar en las gradas para ver los combates. Allen no esperaba que hubiera tantas chicas en el sitio, claro que solo pudo decirlo por la cantidad de chicos apuestos en el sitio. Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza. ¿Chicos apuestos? Kanda no debería entonces estar en esa lista, para nada!

-¿Ocurre algo Allen? Te ves nervioso- pregunto Lena y Allen rápidamente aseguro estar bien, iría al baño.

Se alejo del bullicio de los fanáticos y los preparativos, enjuago su cara en el lavamanos sintiéndose mejor.

Allen salio al pasillo un grupo de chicos en su uniforme paso frente a él haciéndole quedarse quieto para darles el paso era el uniforme de su escuela, pudo ver a Kanda que se detuvo frente a el mientras los demás avanzaban.

-¿Asi que decidiste venir?

Le sorprendió que le hablara, no habían cruzado palabra ni para pasarse servilletas en el almuerzo.

\- Nos diste boletos ¿cierto?

No era su intención ser hostil, pero la forma en que Kanda lo miraba le hacía sentir que debía defenderse.

\- era opcional - Kanda sonrió con suficiencia.

\- tendrás que soportarlo, no me iré.

Sus miradas se retaron, estaban fijas y ninguno parecía ceder ante la lucha silenciosa. El sensei llamó a Kanda y este acudió de inmediato. No le molestaba la presencia del moyashi, incluso sentía que podría demostrarle cómo podría apalearlo si se daba la oportunidad.

Allen fue a las gradas con sus amigos y se sentó a observar la presentación previa a los combates. Sabía que Kanda lo molestaría por estar ahí, pero el ambiente festivo era mucho más grande que la incomodidad. Repasó el gimnasio con la mirada hasta que Lenalee le señaló a los chicos de San Agustín, estaban en una esquina con gente que llevaba la bandera de su escuela. Sus ojos repararon en un chico moreno y de cabello rizado , al sentir que era observado, volteó hacia Allen y le sonrió. Se hizo el desentendido y miró hacia otro lado.

Chicos de otras escuelas eran reprendidos por su sensei por pasearse con medio uniforme puesto mientras saludaban con descaro a algunas chicas en la tribuna. Allen no lo había notado hasta ese momento, pero el cuerpo de los kendokas era todo un tema.

\- Hey... ¿ves algo que te guste? - dijo Lavi codeándolo

N-no se- dijo algo nervioso.

-Y-ya va a comenzarla ceremonia - dijo Lenalee rápidamente distrayendo la atención de Lavi que estaba completamente atento al evento, pero le parecía curioso el comportamiento de Allen, ese nerviosismo indicaba que había visto una chica que le gustara? Ya le preguntaría después.

La ceremonia de presentación fue corta, presentando a las escuelas que se batirían en duelo, gente que hacia la barra a las mismas. Allen pudo ver cierto entusiasmo en general, se sentía algo desubicado por no tener un megafono en la mano o una matraca, claro que tampoco se Moria por darle ánimos al tonto de Kanda.

El primer combate daría inicio, vio a uno de los chicos de su escuela pasar al frente ya completamente cubierto y empuñando la espada de bambú frente a su oponente, sintió algo de tensión al ver que el juez daba la señal de inicio.

La verdad es que no entendían cómo se contaban los puntos ni por qué gritaban y pujaban con los golpes y ataques. Lavi comentaba de vez en cuando y hacía sus predicciones, pero al final parecía que había lugares específicos para apalearse.

Los combates siguieron y varias escuelas quedaron descalificadas ante la suya y la anfitriona. Los golpes a veces eran elaborados, todos los presentes parecían entender lo que pasaba y lo vivían con la emoción de cualquier aficionado. Los gritos y porras se intensificaban cuando los equipos favoritos se enfrentaban, sin embargo, era claro que la situación se ponía difícil. El equipo de Kanda hacía muecas de decepción cuando alguien en su equipo recibía un golpe y al ver el resultado de empate entre los anfitriones y ellos pensaron que todo estaba perdido. Kanda se mantenía sereno y sólo negaba con la cabeza cuando creía que un movimiento estaba mal ejecutado o faltaba ofensiva.

Todo parecía que se decidiría en el siguiente combate vio al chico que recién había empatado disculparse, Kanda puso una mano en su hombro no supo leer sus labios para entender que había dicho, pero no le había arrancado la cabeza por el resultado al menos.

El juez anuncio a los dos últimos competidores para el combate decisivo, Allen pudo ver al chico que le había mirado terminar de alistarse, creía estar loco, pero él le había dirigido una mirada rápida y le había guiñado el ojo, estaba confundido si era con él o con alguien más sentado en la misma dirección, decidido actuar como si no hubiera visto nada aunque de seguro su cara se había puesto roja, su maldita piel lo delataría.

El encuentro comenzó y de inmediato se notó la fiereza de los contrincantes. Las shinais golpeaban por todos lados y se escuchaba la voz de Kanda con fuerza. Los de San Agustín estaban vueltos locos y le gritaban a su kendoka como locos. Así, Allen escuchó su nombre "Tyki". Kanda arremetía sin piedad, pero el otro esquivaba y le devolvía los ataques, las cosas estaban parejas, al parecer ambos tenían el mismo nivel.

Lenalee comenzó a gritar para animar a Kanda y Lavi no tardó en unirse. Allen quería gritar, como sus amigos y como el equipo de kendo, pero recordaba que era el estúpido Kanda y se volvía sentar.

El encuentro no parecía dejar ver una ventaja, los senseis parecían estar guardando a compostura y de ver en cuando se lanzaban miradas determinadas. La emoción del combate final llegó hasta Allen que comenzó a gritar con a multitud.

Kanda, en medio de su concentración, escuchó un "¡Animo, Bakanda!".

Kanda estaba tan concentrado en defenderse y buscar un punto para atacar a su oponente, el tipo no era alguien que podía subestimar, había estado a punto de asestarle un golpe que podría costarle mucho, no hacía caso de las barras de parte de la gente en las gradas o sus compañeros, para él era ruido molesto que tendia a desconcentrar a los participantes.

Tuvo que ceder unos pasos ante la habilidad de su oponente, iba con todo y no podía evitar estar contento de conseguir alguien a su nivel, pero también no podía dejarse llevar por la impresión y que le tomara por sorpresa, pudo ver como hizo un movimiento en un instante escapando de su campo visual, entonces lo escuchó.

"¡Animo, Bakanda!"

Terminó de reaccionar bloqueando el ataque de ese tipo, entonces sin que el lo esperara pudo asestar un golpe que aseguraba su victoria cuando el juez los detuvo, anunciando que el encuentro daba por terminado.

Kanda miró de reojo al Allen quien por alguna razon celebraba con Lavi y Lenalee su victoria. Estúpido moyashi, pensó. Se quitó la máscara viendo el rostro de su contrincante quien le extendía la mano como saludo.

Los equipos se saludaron. El tal Tyki parecía tan contento como él a pesar de haber perdido. La premiación se llevó a cabo y los vitores se volvieron un aplauso lleno de orgullo y fuerza. Kanda fue a los vestidores sonriendo por dentro, estaba seguro que había brindado una completa muestra de sus habilidades y estaba orgulloso de que diera sus frutos. Se preguntó si la autora de las cartas estaría entre las gradas, no estaba interesado en impresionarla más que como una fan y el combate lo valía. Mientras se quitaba la hakama, vio llegar a su oponente, este puso la cabeza bajo el grifo.

\- me hiciste sudar - dijo cerrando la llave.

Kanda hizo un sonido y sonrió un poco.

\- ¿son tus amigos? El pelirrojo, la chica y...

\- ¿qué con ellos? - dijo pensando que tal vez tendría un enfrentamiento como en otras escuelas.

\- nada, nada. Sólo quería que me presentaras al chico del cabello blanco, me pareció lindo, gritando y... Bueno, ya sabes.

\- ¿el moyashi te gus...? - Kanda fue interrumpido.

\- es difícil conocer gente aquí, es una escuela de monjas.

Kanda entrecerró sus ojos ladeando el rostro.

\- Es un moyashi idiota, ve con él por tu cuenta - masculló.

\- Ho! pero soy tímido, además estoy seguro que lo conoces, ¿no? gritó tu nombre de una manera muy graciosa. ¿Te molesta que le hable por alguna razón? - dijo Tyki con una sonrisa y Kanda sentía que quería terminar de apalear a ese tipo.

\- Haz lo que quieras, ni que me importara - terminó de cambiarse para salir del baño siendo seguido por aquel chico, Kanda quería apresurar el paso y perderlo, pero el desgraciado lo seguía de cerca, y como si fuera una terrible obra del destino ahí estaban el conejo, Lenalee y... Allen .

\- ¡Felicidades Kanda! - dijo Lenalee y Lavi muy emocionados. Vio a Allen que parecía algo nervioso como si tuviera algo que decirle, no necesitaba oír las palabras del moyashi, no! para nada. Decidió avanzar como si no le hubiera visto entonces Tyki saludó a sus "amigos"

\- Es un placer conocerlos, lucían muy eufóricos desde las gradas.

\- Claro, nuestro Yuu te estaba dando una paliza - dijo Lavi riendo

\- Ya veremos el próximo año - dijo Tyki sonriéndole directamente a Allen.

Kanda miraba la ridícula interacción entre Allen y Tyki. Continuó haciendo preguntas y aprovechaba cualquier descuido para tomar del hombro al moyashi. Lenalee los miraba con picardía y Lavi trataba de seguir la conversación con una mirada que delataba que algo fuera de su comprensión estaba ocurriendo.

\- iremos al karaoke en un rato, si quieren, podrían acompañarnos, festejaremos que la temporada de torneos terminó.

\- ¿No sería extraño llevar a sus rivales? - dijo Allen sin moverse si quiera para respirar, Tyki tenía el brazo apoyado en sus hombros y les hablaba a centímetros.

\- No si van conmigo.

\- ¿Q-que? - Allen tartamudeó.

\- ¿Pero eso estaria bien? - preguntó Lenalee algo extrañada.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Perdieron contra mi equipo - dijo Kanda cortante.

\- ¿Pero no por eso hay que enemistarse, no crees chico? - dijo Tyki esperando que Allen dijera algo - Además tenemos pastel.

\- ¿P-pastel? - sin esperárselo Tyki había dado en el punto débil de Allen. Kanda miró con desaprobación la duda en Allen, parecía que estaba a punto de ceder, sentía unas horribles ganas de decir algo, aunque sus labios parecían estar pegados con cola.

Lavi había analizado la cara de complicidad que tenía su novia, la insistencia de Tyki y ese brazo que parecía no apartarse de su amigo por más extraño que fuese que un desconocido se te colgara encima de esa forma y el sonrojo de Allen que era imposible de ocultar al ser tan blanco y la evidente incomodidad de Kanda por no poderse deshacer del chico moreno.

\- En realidad pensábamos festejar la victoria de Kanda en otro lugar - dijo Lavi sonriendo exageradamente - cada equipo debe festejar sus victorias - tomo a Lenalee con un brazo y a Allen con el otro.

\- Lástima... en fin, siempre son bienvenidos si se arrepienten, o pueden pasar por San Agustín y visitarnos cuando quieran - dijo sin apartar la mirada de Allen.

Comenzaron a caminar mientras Kanda le dirigía una mirada de fría a Tyki y Allen miraba atrás como si hubiese dejado algo.

\- ¿En serio preparaste algo para festejar? - preguntó Lenalee en el oído de Lavi - claro que no, pero podemos ir a casa de Kanda y pedir pizza o algo... lo importante era salir de esa situación.

Atrás de ellos, caminaban Allen y Kanda sin mirarse. Allen seguía como tomate.

* * *

 **NOTAS: creo que este serà el ultimo capitulo del año xD me tendré que ir de viaje por las fiestas pero espero que disfruten el fic y el otro que voy actualizando a paso de tortuga ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**"P.D: te odio"**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino, este fic ha sido escrito sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencias: Yullen, drama, Descubrimientos impaktantes!**

* * *

Allen no sabía si sentirse aliviado por que Tyki se apartara de él o un idiota por haber actuado como un completo palurdo incapaz de decir algo coherente, igual estaba más aliviado, pero no se esperaba que ese chico fuese capaz de acercarse de esa manera.

\- Si tanto querías ir, te hubieras quedado - escuchó el comentario de Kanda quien mantenía la vista al frente,

\- Dije que tendrías que soportarme, no te vas a librar tan fácil de mí. - Allen apresuró el paso y fue con Lenalee.

Los tres llegaron a casa de Kanda y aunque este se negó a una fiesta, de todas formas, entraron y pidieron pizza. El abuelo estaba hasta las lágrimas cuando Lavi le mostró el video del encuentro final, así que consintió el festejo, les dejó dinero sobre la barra de la cocina y salió a "hacer unos pendientes" para darles libertad.

\- debería irme - dijo Allen sentado como tabla en el sofá de Kanda, era la primera vez que estaba ahí.

\- Lo siento - le dijo Lenalee en voz baja mientras Kanda y Lavi preparaban algo de beber - Sé que Lavi arruinó tu oportunidad con ese chico, pero si le dijeras, dejaría de insistir en emparejarte con una chica y no tendrías que rechazar a otro chico de nuevo.

\- Lo sé, pero es que... es Lavi. No sé cómo pueda reaccionar - Lenalee entendía que Lavi tendría a exagerar un poco, pero estaba segura de que no rechazaría a Allen por ser como era.

\- Lavi puede entenderlo.

\- Tienes razón…debo encontrar el momento para decírselo... - Allen se quedó callado repentinamente al ver a Kanda y Lavi llegar con las bebidas.

\- Yuu sigue siendo algo anticuado, solo tenía té - dijo Lavi dándole una taza a cada uno. El aroma impactó el olfato de Allen, algo dulce y cítrico a la vez.

Vio a Kanda tomar asiento y beber el té tranquilamente, la verdad no esperaba que Kanda disfrutara de una taza de té, parecía más bien degustar la sangre de sus oponentes o esa impresión le daba cuando se peleaban.

\- He pedido dos pizzas familiares - dijo Lavi a modo de broma y Allen se sonrojó al ver que sus hábitos alimenticios siempre eran motivo de conversación.

Kanda y Lenalee salieron a la tienda para comprar bebidas pues Lavi insistía que la pizza no se podía comer con té o agua.

Allen contaba el dinero para pagar la pizza mientras Lavi subía a la habitación de Kanda por su computadora para ver una película.

El pelirrojo entró y miró a su alrededor, Kanda le parecía un fenómeno porque nunca había visto su cuarto desordenado. Tomó la computadora y el cargador y se dirigió a la puerta. Paró un momento y se dio cuenta de que no tenía por qué apresurarse, así que se lanzó a la cama que siempre le parecía irresistible. Tenía que preguntarle al abuelo de Kanda qué suavizante usaban, en casa su abuelo se negaba a cambiar de marca, aunque no tuviera resultado. Deslizó las manos bajo los cojines y sintió algo.

Sonrió al imaginarse qué revistas se guardaban bajo la almohada. Al sacarla, se encontró con que era una publicación dedicada a los idols masculinos de moda y, ese número en especial, tenía un conteo con los chicos más "hot", más "kawaii" y más "guapos" dentro ese ese extraño mundo.

La hojeó extrañado, parecía fuera de lugar en esa habitación. ¿Kanda leía esas cosas? ¿Era fan de alguna boyband? ¿De algún grupo de K-pop? ¿En serio admiraba a Chris Colfer y Logan Lerman?

No sabía porque un extraño escalofrió recorría su espalda, era como si hubiera encontrado algo que no debía ser encontrado, algo que no debía ser visto, algo que debía irse a la tumba con su dueño. Las paginas por alguna razón estaban pegadas y soltó la revista como si le hubiera quemado.

¿Nada de esto estaba pasando, cierto? Lavi se aventuró a buscar más para descartar sospechas, pero consiguió otros números en el escritorio de Kanda.

Lavi se tensó al oír la voz de Allen llamarle desde las escaleras, Lavi se apresuró a dejar todo en orden y bajar con la laptop de Kanda, casi se enredaba los pies con el cargador y se mataba por las escaleras.

\- ¡Lavi! ¿estás bien? - Allen se acercó notando el nerviosismo de su amigo.

\- C-creo que he visto algo terrible, necesito un vaso de agua - le entregó la laptop a Allen y corrió a la cocina. Allen lo vio extrañado, acaso la habitación de Kanda era así de horrible que podía dejar a un tipo como Lavi en estado de shock, Allen no pudo evitar imaginarse algo parecido a Saw mientras veía la puerta de la habitación cerrada.

Lavi tomó tantos vasos de agua como pudo. Su cerebro le obligaba a encontrar el significado de esas evidencias, pero su corazón se rehusaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando Kanda y Lena regresaron no podía verlo a los ojos. Allen seguía preguntando si estaba bien. Se sentaron en la sala mientras comían y veía una película que había escogido Lenalee.

-Podríamos ver... "El transportador"... o "Avengers", o una de terror - dijo Lavi cuando Lenalee escogió "Neighbors"

\- No te pongas celoso - dijo Lena pensando que las protestas eran por Zack Efron y sus músculos.

-Allen, tu no quieres ver esa película ¿o sí?

\- No me molesta - en ese momento sólo parecía tener ojos para la pizza frente a él.

Lavi miró a Kanda de reojo, parecía totalmente relajado.

\- Nunca vemos lo que yo quiero, ya me cansé de las explosiones - dijo Lenalee ofendida - ¿alguna queja?

Lavi miró a sus amigos suplicando, pero ninguno se movió.

Lavi tuvo que aceptar resignado y Lenalee sonriente puso la película, Algo de comedia no caería mal. Aun no podía creer que a Yuu le gustara este tipo de cosas.

Lenalee estaba entretenida con el comienzo, Allen devoraba la pizza concentrado en la pantalla y Kanda estaba con la mirada fija, demasiado... veía la película y miraba de reojo a Kanda a la espera de alguna extraña mueca o reacción suya. Quizás estaba exagerando, dentro del cuerpo de su amigo no podía habitar una fangirl.

\- ¿Tengo algo en la cara? - preguntó Kanda al notar las miradas persistentes de Lavi.

\- N-no es nada - había sido muy obvio, se mordió el inferior, mejor comía algo de pizza, trató de alcanzar un pedazo cuando la mano de Allen y la de Kanda chocar al ir por el mismo trozo de pizza.

Ambos parecían mantener una batalla silenciosa por la pizza y Lavi no pudo evitar sentir su cuerpo colapsar de la mano de Kanda sobre la de Allen esperando obtener la pizza.

Ambos parecieron relajarse cuando Zack Efron hizo aparición mientras asaba carne sin camisa. Un extraño fenómeno ocurrió en la sala, de pronto, tanto su novia como sus amigos, se ponían a toser cuando el actor aparecía.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando llegaron a la escena de la venta de dilos. Los tres se quedaron callados, Lenalee hablaba de lo buena que estaba la pizza y Allen no despegaba el vaso de su boca, aunque la soda se hubiese acabado. Kanda no había parpadeado.

Lavi se sentía en un mundo extraño, sus amigos no se quejaban, su novia estaba admirando a un hombre frente a él...

\- deberíamos adelantar la película - dijo Lavi mordisqueando la orilla de su pizza.

\- ¡no! - dijeron Allen y Lenalee al mismo tiempo.

A Lavi casi se le cae el trozo de pizza de las manos.

\- Veremos la película completa - dijo Lenalee completamente autoritaria y Allen por alguna razón asintió como si la estuviera apoyando.

Lavi no insistió más al ver que la mayoría había ganado, pero no podía evitar estar más incómodo. ¿Por qué se sentía algo fuera de lugar?

Lenalee era chica, entendía sus gustos, pero aún no comprendía a Kanda, menos a Allen, quiso pensar que Allen lo hacía por complacer a Lenalee, pero no se supone que deberían estar viendo una película cargada de adrenalina y testosterona?

La película terminó y Lenalee discutía con Allen sobre el final.

\- Estaba muy guapo...-comentó ella sobre el actor.

\- Si... - Allen por un momento se había olvidado en frente de quienes estaba y se quedó callado de repente.

\- Bueno, bueno... emmm - Lavi se apoyó en Kanda, él no había dicho ni pio, así que supuso que tampoco le había gustado -no es para tanto, sólo es una montaña de músculos.

\- Fue mala - dijo Kanda haciendo que Lena se ofendiera.

\- ¿Cuál es tu propuesta? - dijo ella pasándole la computadora.

Kanda comenzó a revisar sus recomendaciones mientras Lenalee le decía a Allen que volverían a ver disparos y explosiones, como siempre.

La película elegida fue "Fury", una película de guerra con Brat Pitt y un montón de hombres llenos de barro peleando contra los nazis. Lavi lo celebró y tuvo un debate con Lenalee porque detestaba las películas de guerra. La película ganó y se quedó, Lena se acomodó en el hombro de Allen para quedarse dormida.

Recién comenzaba cuando, entre la crueldad del ejército, apareció Logan Lerman haciendo de novato. Lavi miró a Kanda, su amigo no despegaba la vista de la pantalla.

Allen también estaba muy concentrado, Lavi no sabía si había firmado su sentencia de muerte al dejar que esa película se reprodujera.

Lena ya no estaba ahí para actuar de manera imparcial frente a los hombres sudorosos, se sentía desprotegido.

Vio a Allen morderse el labio al ver a Brad Pitt entre los soldados, sacudió su cabeza estaba seguro que lo había imaginado.

El resto de la película estuvo paranoico ante el mínimo movimiento de parte de sus amigos, quería que Lena se despertara y lo trajera a la realidad, tuvo que picarle un costado para que la chica se despertara de su letargo algo desorientada por tantas explosiones.

Lena lo miró esperando que se explicara, y le señaló a sus amigos. Ella los vio sumergidos en la película y cuando su mirada se dirigió a la pantalla y vio los actores protagónicos, comenzó a reír nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué les pasa? - dijo Lavi tomándola de la mano como si buscara una respuesta.

\- Nada... están viendo la película - lo abrazó y esta vez se recostó en su hombro mientras le tomaba las manos.

Lavi trató de actuar calmado, pero su cerebro seguía con alarmas y alertas. Lena estaba tratando de distraerlo de algo.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya eran más de las ocho, el hermano de Lenalee pasó por ella a la casa.

Lenalee se despidió y Lavi no podía evitar hacer una escena dramática al verla irse. Allen al ver que también se le hacía tarde se decidió marchar, después de todo no tenía intenciones de quedarse con Kanda a solas. Lavi aprovechó para irse con Allen, se despidieron de Kanda.

Lavi caminaba casi mecánicamente hasta que habían logrado alejarse lo suficiente de la residencia Kanda.

\- Lavi, te duele el estómago? - preguntó Allen notando su comportamiento extraño.

\- N-no, estoy bien, solo bromeaba un poco - Lavi no estaba seguro de poder con Allen, ¿pero necesitaba una opinión masculina sino sentía que se perdía - ¿A-Allen dime qué opinas de las boybands? - lanzó repentinamente.

\- ¿Boybands?¿Te gustan...?

\- ¡no! no, no, no... emmmh sólo quería saber tu opinión

Allen sonrió un poco, se notaba que Lavi estaba alterado, él no era bueno escondiendo sus sentimientos.

\- No conozco muchas, su música no me atrae, no es para mí.

\- ¡exacto! ¡lo sabía! tu sí me comprendes. Eso de ver niños bonitos bailando y cantando mientras visten a la moda no es lo nuestro. - y el pasó el brazo por los hombros como símbolo de camaradería

\- Eh? - Allen no comprendía realmente a donde quería llegar Lavi pero le siguió la corriente - Pues sí, aunque cada quien con sus gustos.

\- Exacto! - dijo Lavi más tranquilo - Las bandas de chicas son para nosotros - continuó y Allen desvió la mirada - Taylor Swift y... - Allen por un momento se desconectó de la conversación.

Recordó su conversación con Lenalee, quizás debía hablar seriamente con Lavi, estaban solos y no creía que nada pudiera salir mal. Detuvo el paso provocando que Lavi le mirara con intriga por su rostro tan serio.

\- Lavi, tengo algo que decirte...

Lavi paró esperando que hablara. Allen tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua, pero no salían. Temía que si le decía a su amigo que le gustaban los hombres algo malo pasaría. Ese día ya había estado bastante raro.

\- No me gusta Taylor Swift - dijo sonriendo - muy pop para mí.

\- Lo entiendo - dijo Lavi volviendo a caminar.

El día llegaría, sin embargo, ese no era.

Temprano Lavi pasó dejando las cartas a sus respectivos dueños, estaba un poco más tranquilo después de hablar con Allen, aunque aún no se atrevía a decirle nada a Kanda al respecto de las bandas de chicos o sus extrañas revistas, tampoco quería morir joven si Kanda se enteraba de que había husmeado en su habitación, pero había decidido hacer una prueba de manera indirecta en su carta.

" Muchas felicidades, he visto tu combate y no he podido evitar emocionarme, grité para animarte, aunque quizás no pudiste escuchar mi voz entre tantas, pero se dice que la intención es lo que cuenta.

Me hubiera gustado acercarme a felicitarte, pero no quise incomodarte. De seguro disfrutaste mucho con tus amigos. Yo he ido al karaoke, he podido cantar algunas canciones de One Direction pero del resto estuve perdida, ¿por cierto que bandas te gustan?"

Para Allen escribió: "Me sorprendió verte en el torneo, pensé que no querías ir, pero también me dio gusto que apoyaras a la escuela. Sin duda, nos cruzamos, pero la victoria del equipo de kendo te tenía tan ocupado que no lo notaste"

Todo el día estuvieron ocupado debido a los exámenes, los maestros entraban y salían con tanta prisa que Allen no había podido ir al baño a leer la carta ni Kanda a la azotea con la suya.

Al día siguiente, no pudo ir por las cartas hasta la hora de salida. Lenalee lo esperaba porque repasarían historia juntos, pero él tuvo que inventar un pretexto para llegar después a casa de Lenalee.

En el árbol encontró una respuesta: "No escucho música a menudo, en casa, mi abuelo pone sus discos viejos, no tengo un grupo en particular."

En la biblioteca, Lavi se apresuró hacia el estante donde encontraría la carta de Allen, La tomó y la emoción lo hizo abrirla ahí mismo.

\- Pensé que tenías un encargo de tu abuelo - dijo Lena apareciendo a su lado.

Lavi escondió la carta tras de sí.

\- sí, sí, es que olvidé devolver un libro.

Lavi trató de mantener la compostura, Lena le miró extrañada mientras trataba de ocultar la carta.

\- ¿Y qué libro es ese? - ella sospechaba algo, maldición!

\- Un libro fantástico - trató de tomar uno de los libros al azar para ocultarlo tras su espalda y lograr camuflar la carta.

\- ¿En serio?

\- S-si - tenía que distraerla - Me he animado a buscar este... "física nuclear" no sabes lo maravilloso que es.

\- ¿Ah? - ella no parecía convencida aun así Lavi se llevó el libro para no levantar sospechas. Quizás hacia mal ocultándole a Lenalee, pero ella también debía saber algo, había notado que ella solía hablar en privado con Allen y comprenderle muy bien.

Vieron a Lou Fa correr por los pasillos algo apurada, Lavi no pudo evitar reír recordando el episodio con la pobre chica.

\- Hubiera hecho una linda pareja con Allen - dijo repentinamente.

\- Ella no es su tipo - dijo Lena tomando la mano de Lavi.

Por el momento, parecía estar tranquila, pero por dentro estaba maquinando un montón de teorías sobre el comportamiento de su novio.

\- Tal vez pide demasiado, hay chicas muy lindas aquí, ninguna te llega a los talones, pero creo que Allen está buscando a una mujer que no existe.

\- No te preocupes, encontrará lo que busca de una manera u otra.

\- Pero no crees que sería lindo ir en una cita doble y eso...? Una chica que hornee pastelitos no estaría mal, quizás esa sea su tipo - comenzó a divagar y Lenalee se comenzaba a incomodar.

\- N-no lo sé, deberías dejar de concentrarte en él, podrá encontrar a alguien.

\- ¡Pero si lo dejo solo quizás muera virgen, no es posible! - Lavi se tiró de los cabellos -Sabes, pero vi muy raro a Allen el día del torneo, nunca había actuado así frente a alguien, ya sabes ese chico Tyki.

\- Basta Lavi, lo mejor es que te olvides del tema - dijo ella muy seria.

\- ¡Tú sabes algo, me están ocultando información! ¿no soy su amigo también?

\- Creo que estás pensando demasiado.

\- No, tú también insistías al principio, cuando entramos a la escuela y Allen recibía declaraciones cada semana. Dejaste de insistir de pronto, así que debo asumir que algo pasó.

\- Simplemente comprendí que no es asunto mío.

\- Sé que no debería meterme, pero cuando le pregunté qué tipo de chicas le gustaban ni siquiera supo qué contestar, ¡le puse a Jennifer Lawrence y no dijo nada! lo imaginas!

\- Ella no es su tipo - dijo Lena cruzando los brazos.

\- ¿entonces cuál es su tipo? Pareces saber mucho al respecto. ¡Tal vez Allen está en problemas y no quiere decirnos!

\- Creo que exageras, pero Allen... él te lo dirá cuando esté preparado.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Lavi, dejemos el asunto así.

Lenalee decidió zanjar el tema y Lavi no dejaba de estar más ansioso por saber algo al respecto.

Al menos había conseguido llegar a casa sin levantar más sospechas a Lenalee sobre la carta. ¿Física nuclear? en su vida había visto ese libro, de seguro había quedado como un idiota, sacó la carta de Allen y la comenzó a leer.

"Si, al final me he animado a ir, no me llevo muy bien con cierta persona, pero me he divertido y de alguna manera fue emocionante que nuestra escuela ganara, aunque los chicos de San Agustín eran fuertes.

¿En serio nos cruzamos? realmente es una pena que no te pudiera conocer, quizás te nos hubieras unido para celebrar"

No podía evitar pensar que Allen era muy inocente.

Pero lo que Lena le había dicho aun le estaba comiendo el cerebro, ella no le diría nada al parecer, ¿entonces Allen tendría que hablarlo con él? cuando? necesitaba hablar con alguien al respecto.

Fue a Yahoo! Respuestas y publicó su inquietud.

"¿Qué le sucederá a mi amigo?

Estoy preocupado, he hecho lo imposible para que mi amigo consiga novia e incluso he tratado de desentrañar sus gustos, pero nada da resultado, dice que ninguna es su tipo, ¿puede ser algo así real? yo creo que esconde una novia secreta."

Fue a cenar con el abuelo y cuando volvió, ya había un montón de respuestas.

"jajajajaja amigo, no creo que tenga una novia secreta"

"¿En serio preguntas eso? Está más que claro, si las mujeres no son el tipo de tu amigo entonces..."

"Para acabar pronto, a tu amigo le gusta la ver...dura, no es que no haya alguien se su tipo, parece ser que le gustan LOS TIPOS"

"Todos los de arriba tiene razón, tu amigo es gay"

¡Oh! por Dios! aquellas respuestas le gritaban en la cara la obviedad de los sucesos, las evasivas de Allen, el extraño gusto de Kanda, el hecho de que ninguno demostrara interes real por ninguna chica.

\- No puede ser - dijo aterrado y cerró la ventana.

No tenía nada para contradecirles ¿eso era la terrible realidad que su novia Lenalee le ocultaba con tanto recelo? ¿Por qué no se lo habían dicho desde un principio?

¿En un impulso quiso llamar a Lenalee y confirmarlo pero que ganaba? ella podría evadirlo o confirmarle lo obvio, suspiró dejando caer el móvil en la cama.

Por eso sus cartas nunca llegarían a ellos realmente, porque creían que esa persona tras las cartas era una chica, abrazó su almohada con fuerza, ya no estaba seguro de que si quería seguir jugando.

Podría cartearlos durante toda la vida y nunca lograría su objetivo, podía dejar de cartearlos, pero igual se preguntarían qué había pasado y tampoco habría logrado que Kanda y Allen se llevasen bien.

* * *

 **NOTAS: wajajaja llego con capítulo de año nuevo, espero que no me hayan olvidado, feliz año a todos! Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	6. Chapter 6

**"P.D: te odio"**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino, este fic ha sido escrito sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencias: Yullen, drama, My friends are gay!**

* * *

Los siguientes días no hubo cartas. Allen y Kanda se sintieron extraños, pero les pareció que era natural, estaban en temporada de parciales. Lavi parecía más concentrado que nunca, incluso en el almuerzo estaba en la biblioteca y había rechazado ir con Lenalee de camino a casa, pero no era por su compromiso con el estudio, era más bien que debía asimilar el descubrimiento sobre sus amigos.

No le molestaba, después del shock inicial se dio cuenta que se sentía mejor al saberlo, lo que le causaba problemas era que ninguno de los dos le había dicho nada. Lo habían tenido dando vueltas como idiota hablándoles de tetas y culos, tratando de conseguirles novia, insistiendo en que debían enamorarse y no habían tratado de decirle la verdad.

Y su lado egoísta estaba resentido porque sus bellas cartas no habían servido de nada por la razón tan simple de no haber sido mandadas por un chico.

Lo pensó un poco pero no había firmado sus cartas, desde un principio esa era su intención hacerle creer al otro que era un chico quien escribía, ellos habían sido quienes habían malinterpretado sus cartas confundiéndolas con las de una chica por costumbre de recibir cartas que estaban destinadas al rechazo, entonces debía ser audaz y darles una pista a esos dos.

Quizás debía retirarse, pero aun así quería seguir adelante porque el objetivo de todo esto era mejorar la relación entre sus amigos y algo de mejoría había logrado como que Allen había asistido al torneo de kendo. Entonces debía dar a entender que era un chico.

 _"Lamento la falta de cartas, los exámenes están siendo muy duros. Si, sin duda nos cruzamos, pero entiendo que no me reconocieras, tienes una idea muy diferente de mí y mi aspecto, aunque supongo que no importa, somos amigos."_

Tenía que comenzar a soltar pistas, hacer que sus amigos vieran que se equivocaban desde el principio.

Tanto Kanda como Allen se extrañaron con la nota. Allen volvió a pedir consejo a Lenalee, Kanda pensó que tal vez la chica era muy fea.

Ciertamente sus palabras habían causado algo de confusión en sus amigos, lo supo al ver la respuesta de parte de Allen.

" No pasa nada, yo también he estado algo ajetreado, así ánimo. sobre tu aspecto no creo que realmente sea de preocuparte estoy seguro de que eres una chica agradable"

Sabía que debía seguir soltando pistas, ser más audaz de ser posible.

" Muchas gracias por los ánimos, espero que logres salir bien en los exámenes. Por cierto, sobre aspecto creo que estas confundido, aunque ha sido cosa mía por no haberlo aclarado desde el principio"

Al día siguiente Kanda respondió:

 _"¿No eres humana? Conozco un conejo y un moyashi, también una garrapata que no se despega de su hermana. ¿Qué eres?"_

Y Allen:

"¿Eres mayor? ¿Una profesora?"

Lavi quería decirlo ya, pero las respuestas de sus amigos le volvían a divertir, sin embargo, era momento de entrar en la siguiente fase del plan. Lo tenía decidido, la mejor forma de juntar a sus amigos y hacer que se llevaran bien, era que se comenzaran a cartear uno al otro.

 _"No soy una 'a', más bien soy una 'o' ", escribió Lavi pensando si debía conservar el misterio o dar una bofetada de inmediato._

Bien, eso a Allen le había tomado desprevenido, su mano donde sostenía un lápiz para responder aquella comenzó a temblar dejando caer el lápiz, y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta revelación.

Claro él había asumido erróneamente que se trataba de una chica, no sabía si estar aliviado o nervioso por lo que le acaba de ser revelado.

 _"Lo siento, la verdad pensé que eras una chica, creo que es porque siempre recibo carta de alguna y sobre eso no creo que debas preocuparte como te dije podemos ser amigos"_

Trató de escribir lo más calmado posible mientras su cabeza estaba hecha un caos.

Kanda por su parte frunció el ceño.

 _"¿Y ahora qué sigue? ¿debes tener cabezas y 6 dedos en cada mano? lo siento, pero no me relaciono con maricas"_

Lavi dudó un momento si lo que Kanda decía era sincero, pensó que Yahoo! Respuestas no tenía todas las respuestas y tal vez se había equivocado. Como fuera, ya había escrito que era un chico.

 _"jajaaaja, tranquilo, desde el principio te dije que sólo quería ser tu amigo. Pude dejar que la confusión continuara, pero no me pareció justo. Parece que estabas más feliz cuando pensabas que era una chica ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que no sea así?"_

Con Allen fue mucho más fácil, simplemente siguió escribiendo lo de siempre y notó el interés de Allen por saber quién era. Ya no parecía nervioso como al principio, ahora parecía avergonzado y algo emocionado cuando le llegaba una carta.

¿Quizás Allen si sea? se preguntaba Lavi ante la preferencia de su amigo, de Kanda la verdad no sabía que pensar era confuso, ¿quizás era una extraña y maligna coincidencia esas revistas en su habitación? o quizás en el peor de los casos Kanda solo estaba negando a fangirl interior. Vio la respuesta de Kanda y no evitar pensar que su amigo era algo Tsundere.

 _" La verdad me da igual que seas y no te tomes tantas atribuciones, solo eres un tipo raro que manda cartas sospechosas."_

Bueno al menos Yuu no estaba tan enojado o eso no le parecía, sabía que no debía tentar su suerte, pero quiso seguir presionando más.

 _"Sospechosas? la verdad no soy nada sospechoso, pero la verdad me parece te que moleste de alguna manera. ¿Será que hay una chica que te gusta? o tienes miedo de que t pueda gustar un chico."_

Kanda respondió:

 _"No tienes razón en nada, tampoco me conoces. No me importa quién seas, pero si vas a seguir fastidiando, será mejor que dejes de enviar cartas."_

Lavi se dio cuenta que se había pasado, incluso Kanda estaba guardando la compostura mejor que él. Le escribió una disculpa y cambió de tema.

\- ¡LAVI! - escuchó el grito de su abuelo

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Siempre tenían que hablarse gritos, la casa era vieja, el abuelo a veces estaba en la biblioteca o no tenía ganas de subir las escaleras. Incluso, cuando recordaba que existía a tecnología, le avisaba de la cena por mensaje de texto.

\- ¡LENALEE SUBIENDO! - y también tenía sus códigos.

Lavi comenzó revolotear por la habitación como loco, tenía un desorden terrible y, además, todas las cartas de sus amigos regadas en la mesa.

Escuchaba los pasos de Lenalee hacer rechinar la escalera, Sentía que protagonizaba una horrible película de suspenso en el desespero coloco echo las cartas bajo su cama pateándolas con los pies esperando que estuvieran fuera de la vista.

\- ¿Lavi? ¿puedo entrar? - preguntó ella mientras tocaba la puerta.

\- S-sí, pasa - dijo dando los últimos toques.

Lenalee entró y de inmediato pudo notar cierto nerviosismo por parte de su novio, se preguntaba si era que estaba viendo algo sucio, después de todo sabía que Lavi no era un santo.

Lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla y miró el lugar disimuladamente.

\- ¿qué haces aquí... mi amor? - dijo Lavi sentándose en la cama revuelta al ver que su novia sospechaba algo.

\- ¿mi amor? -dijo Lenalee sin poder contener la risa - sólo vine a verte, tiene mucho que no salimos juntos. Pero si estás ocupado, puedo irme...

\- ¡no! ¡no! ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de tomar? Voy por algo de tomar - Y Lavi salió como loco hacia la cocina.

Lenalee se paseó por la habitación.

No entendía la extraña actitud de lavi, era como si escondiera algo, después de todo Lavi era tan malo para guardar cualquier secreto o más bien parecía que no sabía disimular bien, no notó nada extraño, solo unos residuos de borrador en el escritorio de lavi y algunos lápices tirados en el suelo. Decidió ir y levantarlos, se agachó y entonces no pudo ver que algo se asomaba debajo de la cama de Lavi, una cantidad de papeles. Lenalee levantó los lápices y se acercó a la cama cuando oyó la puerta y a Lavi entrar con un vaso de té de helado.

\- Espero que te guste el té de durazno, no había dado cuenta de que el Panda debe hacer unas compras para la despensa.

\- Ah, gracias - Lenalee tomó el vaso y se sentó sobre la cama.

\- Disculpa, es que estaba ordenando mi habitación, no quería que vieras lo sucia que estaba - dijo lavi fingiendo vergüenza.

Lenalee bebió el té mientras veía como Lavi trataba de meter la ropa de encima de la cama al clóset.

\- Te ayudo con la cama - Lena se levantó y comenzó a acomodar las sábanas y a sacudirlas.

Lavi volteó mordiéndose el labio rogando que nada saliera de la cama.

Una hoja echa bolita salió volando, Lena la levanto y aplanó.

\- ¡No! ¡espera no veas!

\- es una carta para mí? - dijo moviéndose para no permitir que Lavi la tomara.

Su novio trataba de atraparla, ella lo tomó como un juego y comenzó a escabullirse ayudada por la diferencia de estaturas.

Lenalee trato de leer la carta, apenas pudo leer algo como "No malinterpretes mis sentimientos podemos ser amigos" Lavi aprovecho su confusión para quitársela de las manos.

\- ¿Que significa eso?

\- Es una tontería, e... estoy escribiendo un fanfic- tartamudeo y Lenalee tenía cara de no tragárselo.

Ella parecía que no se iba a tomar a bien eso, la vio querer ir hacia la puerta, la tuvo que detener.

-¿No me crees?

-por alguna razón no. Para quienes esa carta.

-Para nadie.

\- Ya veo.

-Oye yo no digo nada cuando tu guardas secretos- se quejó y Lenalee lo miro enojada.

\- Yo no tengo ningún secreto contigo - dijo Ella pensando lo peor de él.

\- sí, claro.

\- no trates de voltearme el asunto ¿para quién era esa carta?

\- no es para una chica, si es lo que piensas, no puedo decirte más, también tengo derecho a tener mis secretos.

\- ¿no me puedes decir? ¿qué eres? agente secreto?

\- no es nada malo

Lena trató de salir, pero él se puso cubriendo la puerta.

\- ¿me crees?

\- claro que no, obviamente no tenemos tanta confianza como yo pensaba.

\- pues no, ni tu ni Allen confían en mí.

\- ¿y qué pinta Allen en todo esto?

\- qué ustedes la pasan secreteándose todo el tiempo, entiendo que no le digan nada a Kanda por como es, ¿pero a mí?

\- ¿estás celoso de Allen?

\- sí! porque confías mucho más en él que en mí.

\- y por eso le escribes cartas a otra!?

\- no son para una mujer! ¡he estado tratando de arreglar el problema entre Kanda y Allen! las cartas son para ellos!

\- es la peor excusa del mundo, mejor dime que no quieres estar más conmigo y listo! - dijo Lena tratando de no llorar

\- te lo juro! ¿por qué crees que estuve investigando el tipo de chica que les gustaba? pensé que, si se enamoraban, como yo, ¡harían todo lo posible por llevarse bien y no ser expulsados! pero no funcionó!

\- ¡¿Estás loco?!- grito ella quitándole la carta de nuevo y leyéndola sin que Lavi intentara pararla, reconocía esa carta porque Allen se la había mostrado.

-No es que todo este echado a perder, no se han peleado estas semanas y eso es un progreso ¿no?

\- Lavi, no pensé que realmente fueras capaz de hacer algo así. Te dije que ellos podrían solucionarlo, pero...

-Ellos no saben que soy quien le escribe, quizás fui muy lejos-Lenalee lo vio con la boca abierta.

-Tienes que terminar con eso. ¡¿Sabes lo que pasara si te descubren?, en especial Kanda!

\- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Solo mantenlo en secreto ¿sí? Estoy seguro que puedo lograr que sean amigos- dijo esperando que Lenalee accediera a ser su cómplice, ella estaba muy confundida, estaba molesta en parte, sabía que Lavi era un idiota que, hacia las cosas sin realmente buscar dañarlos, pero...

\- Tienen que saberlo, no puedo guardar un secreto así. ¡Viste lo nervioso que estaba Allen pensando en que tenía que rechazar a la chica de las cartas... bueno, a ti!

\- ya lo sé, pero no tenía que ponerse tan nervioso, ha rechazado un montón de chicas. De todas maneras, ya sé por qué.

\- de qué hablas? - Lenalee lo miró con molestia.

\- pues que es gay.

\- qué? -dijo Lena tratando de sonar sorprendida.

\- pero tú ya lo sabías - dijo Lavi poniendo las manos en la cintura.

Lena bajó la mirada tratando de mantener la pose ofendida.

\- Allen quería decírtelo, pero tu seguías insistiendo con lo de las mujeres.

-Sabes lo idiota que me veía, era como estar hablando solo.

-Solo quería buscar la ocasión para decírtelo-trato de explicarse - ¿Quién te lo dijo?

\- ¿Saque mis propias conclusiones, después de todo de seguro también sabias lo de Yuu? -pregunto haciendo un puchero, pues nunca estaba en nada, todos escondían secretos de él y siempre terminaba por enterarse de la peor manera.

-K-kanda?

\- Él también es gay, ¿no?

-L-la verdad es que...

También tengo un secreto -Lavi miro extrañado a su novia- Soy transexual, así que tú también eres técnicamente gay.

\- deja de jugar - dijo Lavi agarrándose del marco de la puerta para no caerse

\- sí, ven, te cuento, comencé a tomar hormonas en...

\- No me cambies el tema Lenalee Lee!

\- Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo guardando el secreto de Kanda? ¡Ha cubierto muy bien sus huellas y si se entera que lo sabes obviamente pensará que yo te lo dije! - Lena parecía derrotada.

\- Le aclararé las cosas.

\- No, no, no. ¿Cómo supiste? Le juré con sangre que no saldría de mi boca.

\- encontré una revista de idols bajo su almohada, no creo que esté cubriéndose muy bien.

\- estamos muertos.

\- eres su amiga de toda la vida, yo estoy muerto.

-No me lo digas.

-Debes guardar el secreto entonces o si no nos hundimos los dos! - señalo con un dedo acusador a Lenalee -Quizás Allen no sea tan temible, pero Yuu dejara nuestros cuerpos tirados por ahí, pero claro primero me matara a mí.

-Por eso debiste ser paciente!

-No, podía, soy como esos niños a las que cuando les prohíbes las cosas más las quieren -Lenalee no pudo estar más de acuerdo con el- ¿Así que amor serias mi cómplice en esto? - Lavi extendió su mano hacia ella.

Lenalee se quiso golpear la frente pero que más remedio tenia y ahí se vio firmando un pacto de confidencialidad con Lavi.

Quizás ya era muy tarde para darse cuenta, pero estos secretos tan solo lograban darle dolores de cabeza y problemas innecesarios y esperaba que esta vez valiera la pena.

Los días pasaron y Lenalee se vio cada vez más involucrada en la escritura de las cartas. Aportando su visión, hizo que Lavi se diera cuenta de que había abordado las cosas de una manera equivocada y que en realidad jamás llegaría a nada.

\- Kanda está interesado, sin duda - dijo ella leyendo una de las respuestas de su amigo.

\- Pero si sólo tiene dos líneas.

\- está contestando, ha peguntado algo, en su idioma eso es interés. Desafortunadamente, esto va a acabar pronto. Allen también está interesado, me lo ha dicho e incluso hemos especulado sobre la identidad de... bueno, de el autor de las cartas - miró a Lavi - Tienes que pararlo, les va a romper el corazón, pero es mejor así, a menos que pienses seguirlos carteando por la eternidad.

\- Lo sé, se me han ido de las manos.

\- entonces, ¿dejamos de mandar cartas? - dijo Lena sintiendo pena por sus amigos.

\- pero es tan divertido... - se quejó Lavi.

\- No - Lena se aclaró la garganta - Allen me ha dicho que desea conocer al chico de las cartas.

\- así que quiere romance en su vida escolar - se frotó la barbilla tratando de maquinar un plan - simplemente me negaré.

\- Lavi, te quiero, y a pesar de estar hasta el cuello contigo, esto no está bien. Si no lo cortas pronto, tendré que decirles.

\- me amenazas, amor mío?

\- sí, no es como si pudiésemos conseguirle un novio a Allen que pudiera hacerse pasar por el autor.

Lavi sabía que no podían continuar así.

\- Y si los juntamos?

-Lavi estas consciente de lo que estás diciendo? - preguntó Lenalee casi horrorizada.

\- No creo que este mal, ambos son gays. No habría problema.

\- ¡Claro que lo hay! Si llegaran a pensar que uno le escribe al otro ¿qué crees que harán? se van a matar. Kanda es muy orgulloso no admitiría eso frente a Allen.

\- Solo necesitan un empujón - dijo Lavi con malicia y le mostró una tarjeta de color rojo a Lenalee,

\- Qué es eso?

\- Cross Marian dará una fiesta de Halloween.

\- ¿y tú cómo tienes eso? - lenalee lo miró molesta, Cross Marian era un coqueto de lo peor y cuando aparecía Lavi no era el mismo.

\- me invitó - a Lavi le parecía lo más natural, aunque temía la expresión de su novia - pero aquí lo importante es que Kanda y Allen vayan, se encuentren y se amen.

\- Ni siquiera podrían gustarse.

\- ¿No? ¿Cuál es el tipo de Allen? ¿Y el de Kanda? Lenalee suspiro y negó con la cabeza, si no quisiera tanto a Lavi, ya lo hubiera llevado al manicomio.

\- Estuve pensando y llegué a la conclusión que podrían encajar. A Kanda le gustan los chicos estilo boyband, demasiado lindo para ser verdad y a Allen parecen gustarle más masculinos, como el tipo de San Agustín. Bueno, cruza sus gustos y ve lo que pasa.

\- Tiene sentido - dijo Lenalee con cierta sorpresa - Pero, aunque sea así, no se llevan nada bien, como crees que puedan sostener una relación, se sacaran la cabeza antes de que se puedan tomar de las manos.

\- Pues dices que los que se pelean se aman y polos opuestos se atraen - dijo Lavi citando esas frases recicladas de niñas de secundaria.

\- Qué más da, pero si esto sale mal asumirás las consecuencias - dijo ella queriendo estar libre de culpa.

\- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, mira hasta podemos ir a la fiesta.

\- vamos a ir?

\- Por qué no? - Lenalee quería dar una lista de excusas sobre porque no ir, pero ya Lavi estaba colocando cara de cachorro abandonado. Ella accedió y Lavi celebró.

 _" Sabes, un amigo me ha invitado a una fiesta de disfraces, ya sabes que se acerca Halloween, quizás podamos conocernos, seria divertido. ¿Qué dices?"_

* * *

 ** _NOTAS: tanto tiempo sin subir nada, espero que no me hayan olvidado ;)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**"P.D: te odio"**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino, este fic ha sido escrito sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencias: Yullen, drama, mucho drama y lagrimas...**

* * *

Allen dio vueltas con la propuesta. Quería conocer al chico de las cartas desde que supo que era un "él" y no una "ella". Corrió a mostrarle a Lenalee.

\- ¿Quieres ir?

\- sí

¿y si el chico no es lo que esperabas? - dijo ella sintiendo el peso de su secreto con Lavi.

\- He hablado con él y en verdad creo que coincidimos en muchas cosas, ¡en la carta pasada habló de música vieja! ya nadie escucha lo que yo toco en el piano.

Lenalee se sorprendió por el comentario, era uno de los datos que había sacado de las cartas de Kanda, no era inventado, no era de Lavi. Aunque era natural que Kanda escuchara música vieja viviendo con su abuelo.

\- Eso no es todo Lena, en verdad creo que me podría gustar, por eso quiero conocerlo.

Lenalee ya no pudo seguir dándole excusas sobre porque no ver a ese chico, Allen estaba convencido de que era su alma gemela. Sentía algo de culpa, si las cosas no terminaban bien solo saldrían muy heridos sus amigos.

Cuando estuvo con Lavi pudo ver la respuesta de Kanda, algo corte, pero ciertamente estaba interesado, aunque Kanda no fuera alguien que disfrutara de los lugares ruidosos.

"Está bien, no tengo nada más interesante que hacer ese día"

¿Realmente estaban enamorados?

Vio a Lavi escribir la respuesta.

\- Espera, no crees que debamos sugerir los disfraces, digo así no se mataran al instante - dijo ella tratando de ser precavida.

\- ¡Oh! ¡es cierto!, que te parece esto entonces:

"¿En serio aceptas?! estoy muy feliz, sabes, para hacerlo más interesante podríamos llevar algún disfraz que esté relacionado, ya sabes para podemos reconocer. ¿Has visto Ladybug? creo que te iría bien el traje de Chat Noir"

\- ¿Ladybug? - preguntó Lenalee algo extrañada, pensaba que su novio sugeriría algo más tradicional - Pensé que algo como una momia ¿un vampiro?

\- Si, pero no son nada discretos.

Lenalee revisó el su celular quienes eran esos fulanos y le dio un codazo a su novio.

\- Kanda no va a usar mallas. estás desbocado, ahora veo cómo es que las cartas del principio tenían tanta intensidad.

Lavi sentía que su creatividad había sido atada. No era tan divertido tener a Lenalee como voz de la razón.

\- Unos antifaces no van a cubrir sus rostros, se ven todos los días - dijo Lena concentrada.

\- Pero no has visto esas series de chicas mágicas, un buen peinado y un disfraz, y nadie puede descubrir tu identidad.

\- Eso es una fantasía Lavi.

\- Entonces que sugieres? ¿si quieres los hacemos disfrazarse de pyramid head?

\- No exageres.

\- Entonces que sugieres?

Lenalee buscó en su celular y le mostró unas máscaras que se pedían por internet.

\- estas - le mostró la foto - cubren toda la cabeza, no tendrían que vestirse de un modo que no le guste a Kanda, y la boca les quedaría libre para charlar...

\- o besarse - dijo Lavi analizando la aburrida elección de su novia.

\- o sólo hablar - dijo Lena preocupada.

Lavi no estaba convencido hasta que vio las máscaras de Alíen y Depredador.

\- Son muy incomodas, además como esperas que hablen adecuadamente con esas cosas puestas encima.

\- Uhm, tienes razón, no son practicas - a Lavi le parecían interesante pero no estaban acorde al propósito.

\- Allen dijo que estaba emocionado por conocerlo porque sabe que comparten sus gustos por la música.

\- ¡Eso es! - dijo Lavi como si se hubiera prendido un foco y comenzó a redactar nuevamente ante la mirada curiosa de Lenalee.

"En serio aceptas?! estoy muy feliz, sabes, para hacerlo más interesante podríamos llevar algún disfraz que esté relacionado, ya sabes para podemos reconocer. ¿Te parece que vamos como nuestros músicos muertos favoritos? creo que te iría bien vestirte como Vivaldi "

Allen estuvo de acuerdo en ser Vivaldi y Kanda avisó que sería Beethoven. Coincidieron en que era perfecto pues estaban de moda los superhéroes y nadie repetiría su disfraz.

Lenalee le ayudó a Allen a prepararse. Kanda no pidió ayuda a nadie, pero Lavi se coló con él cuando se enteró que iba a la tienda de disfraces.

\- aquí, tu disfraz - dijo Kanda lanzándole una máscara de conejo.

Kanda parecía estar de buen humor mientras recorrían los pasillos.

\- Creo que Lena quiere algo más romántico... - dijo pensando en que sería lindo ir de freddy y Jason.

\- podrían ir de cazador y conejo -Kanda tomó una peluca alborotada.

\- pareces de buen humor - dijo Lavi tomando un parche de pirata y colocándoselo.

Kanda se encogió de hombros.

\- Muy gracioso - dijo viendo el traje del pobre Bugs Bunny - Que vas elegir, creo que te iría bien ir de Batman! - dijo Lavi señalando la máscara del hombre murciélago y cara le lanzo una mirada asesina.

\- Ya tengo algo en mente.

\- ¡Oh! ¡dime, dime! - fingió curiosidad.

\- Como si lo fuera a hacer, no quiero toparme contigo para que me jodas la noche.

-¡Oh! ¿tienes planes entonces? - una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

Lavi se acercó como si quisiera que le dijeran algo en el oído.

\- ¿qué te pasa?

\- ¿no me dirás a quién verás?

\- no- dijo Kanda sacándoselo de encima y pasando a la sección de máscaras de látex.

Salieron de la tienda y aunque Kanda no dejó que Lavi viera su bolsa, ya sabía lo que contenía.

Lavi y Lena intercambiaron impresiones, definitivamente sus amigos querían encontrarse, aunque no sabían quiénes eran en realidad. Pronto llegó el día de la fiesta.

Lavi pasaría recogiendo a Lenalee, Komui no dejaba de perseguirla con el flash de su cámara como si fuera un paparazzi, su bella Lenalee iba vestida de Rapunzel y Lavi se había comprado el traje a juego. Komui no había dejado de lanzarle miradas asesinas al pobre pelirrojo. Lena se despidió de su hermano diciéndole que no la esperara, después de todo llegaría tarde y era fin de semana.

Ambos llegaron cerca de la casa de Cross Marian con una decoración bastante alusiva al tema, tocaron el timbre y un chico en un traje de momia los dejó entrar, adentro todo era al sombrío, algunas luces tenues y hielo seco acompañados de música que no dejaba siquiera entenderse a los que trataban de conversar a un lado de la gente que bailaba como locos en sus trajes. Lavi pensó por un momento que era lo más parecido a un ritual pagano.

Monstruos por todos lados, sobraban zombi es y calaveras, muchos traes no dejaban nada a la imaginación, otros sólo te permitían imaginar a la persona dentro de ellos.

\- ¿Lenalee? - llamó una voz entre la música - ese vestido largo es una lástima.

Lavi volteó para acabar con la fuente del comentario, pero se encontró a un "Fantasma de la ópera" versión sexy frente a él.

\- ¿Cross? - dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

\- pensé que traerías algo más fiero. Por allá hay una pareja de frozen, una sirenita, dos blanca nieves...

\- Hola Cross - saludó Lenalee con molestia, su disfraz era perfecto, ¿cómo se atrevía a cuestionarlo cuando él sólo traía la mitad de una máscara y el torso desnudo?

\- Es cómodo- dijo Lavi evitando de una chica vestida de araña de enredara en la larga peluca de Lenalee.

\- esta chica te ablandó, vamos, les presentaré a los chicos - dijo ofreciendo su mano a Lenalee.

Ambos caminaron hacia el lugar donde se distribuía el alcohol.

\- ¿has visto a Allen? - preguntó Lenalee a los gritos, no podía ver entre tanta gente debido a su estatura.

\- ¡Creo que veo a Kanda! - Lavi vio cómo se paseaba un Beethoven cerca de la mesa de bocadillos.

Lenalee volteo a ver hacia donde Lavi apuntaba, pero un grupo de chicos paso frente a ella obstruyendo su vista, ya cuando terminaron de pasar no pudo ver a nadie con las características de Kanda, ya lo verían luego después de todo la fiesta apenas comenzaba. Siguió a Lavi, hasta que llegaron a una sala donde estaban unos chicos recargados en el sofá mientras charlaban con unas chicas con unos trajes algo reveladores, aunque eso no escandalizaba tanto a Lenalee sino el hecho de que los chicos estaban semidesnudos como si fueran parte de un club nudista.

Kanda pasaba buscando entre monstruos y seres fantásticos a alguien que tuviera apariencia humana. ¿No quería pensarlo, pero quizás había sido dejado plantado? apretó el vaso que sostenía en su mano. Entonces allí cerca de unos bocadillos en una mesa al fondo pudo ver a Vivaldi devorando como si no hubiera un mañana

Caminó hasta él y se plantó a su lado esperando a que lo notara.

Vivaldi sintió una presencia pesada, volteó y encontró a Beethoven mirándole comer. Era alto, de hombros anchos y brazos considerables. Parecía no ser entusiasta del disfraz, sólo se había puesto una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro. Allen se sintió exagerado pues llevaba un Vivaldi completo.

Kanda vio al chico frente a él, seguía masticando mientras lo observaba. Su figura era delgada, sus labios rosados y sus ojos parecían claros, tal vez azules o grises. Había algo en la forma en que comía, en la forma en que se había quedado parado, pasmado y tratando de terminar su bocado que le parecía lindo.

Allen tomó el bowl de nachos y le ofreció a Kanda. Tomó un poco y se quedaron callados masticando. Ahí estaban, ninguno había sido plantado.

Allen no sabía realmente que hacer, había tanto que quería decirle al chico frente a él, pero el nerviosismo le ganaba haciéndole comer para calmar su ansiedad. Se sintió un poco más tranquilo viendo que Beethoven se animaba a comer los nachos. Trató de hablarle, pero la música estaba algo alta.

Kanda le hizo una seña a Vivaldi como si le pidiera ir a un sitio más tranquilo porque ni podía oír sus propios pensamientos. Allen pensó que Beethoven le invitaba a bailar. Dejó por un momento el violín que llevaba como parte de la utilería de su personaje cerca de la mesa y tomó la mano de Beethoven quien le miró algo confundido al ser arrastrado entre toda la gente que se movía como si les estuvieran exorcizando.

Vivaldi miraba a todos lados, le tomó las manos y se las movió siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Kanda no quería bailar, pero recordó que traía la máscara y que en realidad no importaba, el único que sabía quién era estaba frente a él.

Si Allen se hubiera quitado la máscara, Beethoven hubiera encontrado una langosta roja en lugar de un chico. No sabía bailar, para lo único que usaba la música era para tocarla, pero Beethoven se lo había pedido así que estaba agradecido de tener la máscara encima.

Ambos comenzaron a bailar entre la gente. A lo lejos, Lenalee y Lavi estaban atónitos.

Lenalee casi se cae de espaldas, Lavi tuvo que sostenerla, la pobre chica no podía mirar el extraño espectáculo, se preguntaba si le habían echado algo a su bebida, Lavi notó que su novia estaba impactada así que decidió llevarla a un lugar tranquilo.

Beethoven no perdía detalle de los movimientos de Vivaldi, por alguna razón le resultaba algo sensual, pudo ver a Vivaldi dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, le pareció que era hermosa.

Estuvieron allí dos canciones más, cuando Allen sentía que sudaba y necesitaba descansar un poco por lo acalorado de sus trajes, fue por su violín olvidado a un lado y Beethoven le tocó el hombro señalando hacia la cocina donde parecía estar más tranquilo, Allen asintió y decidió seguirle.

Allí estaban unos en la barra del desayunador jugando algún extraño juego con una botella de vodka. Allen preguntaba si había agua, pero los chicos rieron señalando a la botella de vodka.

\- Se parece al agua, chico.

Allen tomó dos vasos y le dio uno a Beethoven, ambos tenían tanta sed que no los olieron y bebieron un enorme trago. Cuando el líquido tocó sus lenguas, quisieron escupir, pero la vergüenza ante las risas de los chicos de la cocina los hizo tragar con dignidad.

Los chicos comenzaron a molestar a Allen, le quitaron el violín y trataron de tocarlo, también los invitaban a participar en el juego, pero era obvio que no iban a volver a caer en lo del vodka. Beethoven les quitó el violín al ver que Allen parecía preocupado porque no se maltratara, tomó un par de vasos de soda que estaban sobre la mesa y una chica acababa de servir, y le dio uno a Allen, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que esa soda ya tenía alcohol.

Vivaldi lo tomó y juntos salieron al jardín cuando vieron que los chicos se estaban quitando prendas usando el juego como pretexto.

Hasta ahora se daban cuenta no habían cruzado palabra. En el jardín había algunos chicos jugando, pero estaban demasiado ebrios para notarlos.

Allen no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, así que tomó el violín y comenzó a tocar.

\- gracias - dio refiriéndose a lo del violín.

\- ¿Sabes tocar?

\- Si, un poco, aunque mi especialidad es el piano. Tocaré algo como agradecimiento por haberlo salvado, así que ¿qué te gustaría oír? - preguntó algo emocionado.

\- Toca lo que quieras - dijo dándole libertad para elegir, entonces Vivaldi estaba algo pensativo como si buscara la pieza correcta.

Entonces un hermoso y vibrante sonido inundó el jardín, Beethoven estaba hipnotizado con el despliegue de energía por parte de Vivaldi al tocar el instrumento, le parecía que la luz de luna le hacía brillar de manera especial en medio de su concierto privado.

No pudo evitar aplaudir al ver que la pieza terminaba y Vivaldi hacia una reverencia.

\- Tienes muy buena técnica.

\- No soy yo, este violín es especial. Un Stradivarius - Beethoven le vio sorprendido.

\- Por qué has traído algo como eso a un sitio como este? ¿no era mejor comprar uno de juguete?

\- No podría tocar uno de juguete - dijo sonriendo.

\- tonto - dijo Kanda sonriendo y dándole un buen trago a su bebida, por alguna razón, se sentía nervioso.

\- Creo que es mucho más fácil hablar por carta - dijo Allen bebiendo también - debes estar decepcionado.

\- en realidad no - Kanda tomó el violín y comenzó a jugar con las cuerdas - ¿y tú?

\- No... pero aún no veo tu cara - sentía la cara arder bajo la máscara.

Ambos estaban muy cerca.

\- entonces será mejor que me deje la máscara puesta - dijo Beethoven rechinando las cuerdas de forma desconsiderada.

Vivaldi crujió sus dientes ante el ruido, le generaba una extraña respuesta a su cuerpo.

\- Eso fue horrible - chilló.

\- No soy bueno para tocar - le devolvió el violín.

\- Si practicas podrías aprender lo básico - Beethoven no respondió, dio un trago a su vaso. - Quieres volver? - señaló el interior de la casa.

Kanda puso mala cara, la verdad no quería ir ahí dentro, estaba mucho mejor en la tranquilidad del jardín hasta que un par de tipos salieron riendo y haciendo algo de ruido.

\- Este borracho amigo.

\- Para nada, pero tu si estas hecho un desastre - un chico en traje de chef que solo llevaba un delantal sostenía a otro con un traje de bombero, ambos con muy poca ropa. El chef dejó al minero a un lado sobre una jardinera para que tomara algo de aire fresco.

\- Hey! ¿quiénes se supone que son ustedes? - dijo Tyki caminando hacia ellos.

\- Qué se supone que eres tú? - dijo Beethoven - te robaron el disfraz?

Allen se sorprendió al ver que era Tyki, por un momento se sintió nervioso.

\- no todos pueden usar mi disfraz. ¿No es por eso que se vistieron de ancianos?

\- idiota - dijo Kanda

\- cómo me llamaste?

\- idiota, si no sabes quienes somos, eres un IDIOTA - Vivaldi miraba nervioso.

\- Como me llamaste?

\- Que necesitas que te lo repita?

-C-cálmate Beethoven - dijo Allen interponiéndose entre ambos.

Tyki parecía enojado, miró de reojo que el más bajo llevaba un violín en su mano.

\- Así que andan disfrazados de unos estúpidos músicos que nadie recuerda - dijo Tyki de mala gana, esto hizo enojar a Allen, quien le dejó el violín a Kanda en la mano - Oh, ¿te hice enojar chico?

\- Pensé que eras diferente, pero se notas que si eres un idiota.

\- Te lo estás buscando chico - Tyki ajusto su delantal.

Bien Kanda no se esperaba que Vivaldi tomara la iniciativa, pues parecía ser más del tipo pacifico.

\- Déjanos en paz si no quieres problemas - dijo Vivaldi apretando los dientes.

\- Es una amenaza? por lo menos muestra tu rostro.

Kanda se sentía mareado, miró el vaso de Vivaldi y lo vio vacío, definitivamente eso tenía alcohol y se lo habían bebido de un tirón pro la sed, sin mencionar lo que habían tomado por la broma de los otros tipos.

\- Ven, deja al idiota - Allen sintió cómo Beethoven le tomaba la mano.

Vivaldi debía estar borracho, tal vez mucho más que él y por eso se había envalentonado.

Vivaldi seguía viendo desafiante a Tyki como si quisiera soltarse de su agarre para ir allá a enfrentarlo. - ¡Si, vete con tu noviecito! -grito a modo de burla y vivaldi le enseño del dedo medio de su mano mientras era arrastrado al ruidoso interior de la casa.

Pasaron por la cocina y Vivaldi decidió que necesitaba algo fuerte y se lo pidió a una chica disfrazada de Sadako que estaba allí como haciendo de barman. Beethoven quiso detenerlo, pero un vaso le fue ofrecido.

-Hasta el fondo? -no era una pregunta realmente, era un reto de su parte.

Ambos se lo tomaron sin pensar en lo que era. Los dos comenzaron a toser como locos, pero sintieron el reto como cumplido.

Dejándose llevar por la música, volvieron a la pista y siguieron bailando. Si alguien pasaba ofreciendo shots, ellos los tomaban y continuaban bailando. Era la primera vez que ambos se ponían a beber, casi perdían el equilibrio, pero seguían bailando entre risas. Un chico vestido con una botarga del monstruo come galletas los empujó y Beethoven tuvo que atrapar a Vivaldi. Allen se quedó colgando del cuello de Kanda y lo miró a los ojos.

\- ¿No te vas a quitar la máscara, cierto? -dijo, pero su voz fue apagada por la música.

\- qué? - dijo Kanda acercándose para que el otro le hablara al oído.

Vivaldi lo interpretó como un avance y se acercó besándole.

Kanda estaba sorprendido, estático ante el roce inesperado, podía ver que su compañero había cerrado los ojos como esperando algo más, sus brazos rodearon al más bajo y decidió abrir la boca para profundizar el beso, meter su lengua y explorar aquella cavidad desconocida. sabía a una mezcla alcohol y jugo de frutas, de alguna manera lo encontró adictivo y siguió jugando con la lengua del otro hasta que recordaron que debían respirar. Se separaron sonriendo de manera cómplice.

Torpemente decidieron moverse de la pista y avanzar a otra área de la casa, vieron una habitación cercana y Vivaldi no dudo en abrir la puerta, aunque fue una sorpresa encontrar a un chico medio desnudo ayudando a una chica con su brasier, se disculpó atropelladamente con una sonrisa cerrando la puerta.

Subieron las escaleras hasta encontrar una habitación, abrieron y la encontraron vacía. Entraron y volvieron a besarse contra la puerta.

Ese beso les quitó el aliento, pero no se detuvieron. Cuando Allen se apretó contra Kanda para profundizar el beso, ambos pudieron sentir que estaban duros y separaron sus labios para gemir.

\- Beethoven... -dijo Allen buscando los botones de su camisa - nunca lo he hecho - y la abrió descubriendo que era totalmente su tipo.

\- ¿es un problema? - Kanda le quitó el saco a Vivaldi y comenzó a tirar de los pantalones del disfraz que afortunadamente tenía elástico - yo tampoco.

-Entonces ¿estamos en condiciones iguales? -pregunto Allen algo apenado.

-Si quieres podemos detenernos-Allen por cierto miedo que le causaba negó diciendo que lo deseaba, estaría bien.

Kanda no podía evitar entonces algo ansioso y nervioso, solo conocía la teoría sobre una relación sexual homosexual, ya la practica era otra cosa.

Allen movió sus manos hacia el rostro de Kanda. -Podríamos comenzar por deshacernos de esto- toco su máscara y la removió un poco. La verdad Kanda no le molesto no había mucha luz en la habitación, apenas podía ver la silueta del chico frente a él.

\- sólo si tú te quitas la tuya - y la acomodó de nuevo en su lugar

Volvió a besar a Vivaldi y trataron de llegar a la cama con los ojos cerrados por el contacto. Las manos de Allen le abrían el pantalón y se metían en él.

\- creí que sólo querías que fuésemos amigos - dijo Beethoven

\- cállate.

Cuando lograron recostarse, Kanda se subió sobre Allen y desabrochó su camisa. Se sorprendió al sentir su piel, era suave y aún en la oscuridad parecía muy blanca.

Mientras su cuello era besado, la máscara de Allen se desacomodó y no lo dejaba ver el cuerpo de Beethoven. Por instinto, la jaló hacia arriba porque sentía que se ahogaba. Kanda sonrió al ver lo que hacia el otro y también se quitó la suya.

Pudo ver un poco mejor los ojos de Vivaldi quien tenía la mirada fija sobre él. Era una lástima que no pudiera ver bien a esa persona, pero sus demás sentidos bastaban. Siguió besando su cuello haciéndolo gemir y revolverse debajo suyo diciendo que le daba algo de cosquillas.

Allen podía sentir que aparte de los besos que repartía Beethoven sobre él, su cabello caía descuidadamente sobre él. ¿Beethoven tenía el cabello largo entonces? le resultaba un detalle interesante, aunque no siguió pensando mucho en eso. el otro había tocado una de sus tetillas dejando escapar un gemidito, no esperaba que esa parte de su cuerpo fuera tan sensible.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y encendieron la luz. Ambos miraron al intruso, una pareja que también buscaba un lugar.

\- Lo siento! - dijo la chica cerrando de golpe.

La luz se quedó encendida. Cuando regresaron para retomar los besos, sus miradas se encontraron.

\- ¿Moyashi...? - dijo Kanda logrando apreciar hasta qué punto había desnudado a Allen.

\- ¿BaKanda? - Allen entrecerraba los ojos, la luz sobre ellos lo enceguecía.

Allen sacó la mano de la ropa interior de Kanda provocando un gemido.

Ambos se miraron por un momento tratando de analizar lo que sucedía, estaban inmóviles como si trataran de descifrar en que parte su sueño se convirtió en una pensadilla, pudieron sentir como de golpe les quitaba la borrachera.

\- Estoy borracho, ¿no? - Allen decidiéndose a tomar la palabra - Estoy seguro que alucino- Kanda no decía nada y Allen se inquietaba - ¿D-Donde conseguiste esa mascara tan horrible? ¿es una broma no? - tiro del cabello de Kanda como si quisiera aguantar el llanto. - ¿Por qué no dices nada?! - trato de empujarlo, pero, aunque su mente apenas estuviera lucida su cuerpo seguía bajo los efectos del alcohol.

\- ¿Fuiste tu todo el tiempo? - pregunto Kanda examinando las facciones de Allen.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

-Tu enviaste esas estúpidas cartas, ¿no? - querías verme la cara de idiota.

\- ¡De que hablas, has sido tu quien lo ha hecho! tú me enviaste esas cartas!

-Como si fuera a hacer algo tan ridículo como cartearte a ti.

-N-no sé qué está pasando, pero apártate- pidió Allen tratando de contener sus lágrimas. Kanda no se quitaba de encima.

\- No, vamos a aclarar esto. - Kanda se mantuvo en su posición, aunque Allen le jalaba el cabello.

\- tu fuiste el que mandó las cartas! ¡¿a qué estás jugando?! - dijo Allen soltándolo y tratando de cubrirse.

\- yo no envié nada tu comenzaste! - Kanda se veía enojado - deja de hacerte el tonto.

-no me hago el tonto. ¡Ya déjame ir! - Allen lo empujó - a qué estás jugando? te hiciste mi amigo y ahora tú...

Kanda no pudo soportarlo más y volvió a besar a Allen dejándose caer sobre él para que no huyera.

Allen comenzó a golpearlo desesperadamente y a mover sus piernas como si quisiera huir. Kanda se separó y Allen le dio un puñetazo, aun así, no logro sacarse a Kanda de encima. No quería llorar, no frente a Kanda.

\- ¡Te dije que me dejaras ir!

\- Tu fuiste el que comenzó mandando esas molestas cartas. ¡Fingiste inocencia y me dijiste que querías ser mi amigo, ¡patrañas!

\- ¡Eres un idiota, yo si hubiera sabido que eras tu hubiera quemado esas cartas! -Allen comenzaba a desesperarse.

\- Lo mismo para ti.

\- entonces coincidimos en algo - lo miro enojado- tengo que irme, a mi casa- trato de apartarlo de nuevo y entonces golpeaba y tiraba de cabello de Kanda como si esperara que lo dejara irse.

Kanda finalmente se apartó y Allen se movió lo más rápido que podía, trato de buscar su disfraz y ponérselo de vuelta, se tambaleaba y chocaba con algunas cosas.

¿Te iras así a tu casa? - pregunto Kanda tratando de mantener su postura.

\- ¿Que te importa? - Allen avanzaba hacia la puerta tambaleándose.

\- Tengo auto - dijo abrochándose el pantalón.

\- ¿por qué me iría contigo?

\- por qué estás borracho

\- ¡tú también! - Allen se volvió a sentar para abrocharse la camisa.

\- el conejo y Lena están por ahí, iremos con ellos -dijo Kanda sintiendo que la euforia del alcohol ya estaba pasando.

Allen salió de la habitación y fue tras él, caminaron entre la gente hasta un poco y encontraron a sus amigos cerca de la pista de baile.

Cuando Lavi y Lena los vieron juntos, sin máscaras y con caras de derrota, supieron que ya todo estaba revelado.


	8. Chapter 8

**"P.D: te odio"**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino, este fic ha sido escrito sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencias: Yullen, drama, más drama y lagrimas...**

* * *

Parecía que la magia de la noche se había acabado para ambos. Allen se abría paso desesperadamente entre la gente como si buscara huir de Kanda quien le seguía de cerca. Lenalee vio a Lavi dándole a entender que debían ir con ellos.

Allen hablaba de volver caminando a casa, Kanda parecía que perdía la paciencia. Lavi tuvo que detener a Allen porque sabía que estaba muy ebrio por sus torpes movimientos.

-Allen es muy tarde, es peligroso que te vayas así, ven con nosotros - Lavi había sido por alguna razón muy comprensivo con su situación.

Allí estaban en el auto de Kanda, o más bien el auto de su abuelo, Allen iba en la parte trasera con Lenalee quien tenía la mirada gacha evitando por todos los medios ver al frente Lenalee le preguntaba si se sentía bien pero no respondía. La casa de Lenalee era la más cercana así que la dejaron primero, Allen apenas se despidió de ella. Lavi ahora le daba instrucciones a Kanda sobre cómo llegar a la casa de Allen.

Todo estaba sumergido en un horrible silencio, el sonido del motor del auto era lo único que se escuchaba Lavi no podía evitar estar tan tenso, miraba por la ventana, tratando de preguntarse ¿que estaba mal en su plan? Si era perfecto.

Al llegar a casa de Allen, ambos bajaron a abrirle y ayudarle a caminar. Llegaron a la entrada siguiendo al moyashi pues se negaba a ser tocado por alguno de los dos. Lavi buscaba las llaves de Allen en el disfraz y Kanda trataba de sostenerlo.

\- ¡No me toques! - decía Allen manoteando - ¡ya tuviste suficiente! - Lavi creía entender lo que ocurría.

Cuando se despidieron de Allen porque su padre bajó a abrir por el alboroto, pudo ver unas marcas en su cuello y claramente tenía mal abotonada la camisa. Volvieron al auto en silencio hasta llegar a casa de Lavi. Las cosas ya están develadas, no se trataba solamente de las cartas, Allen y Kanda habían estado a punto de tener algo y ahora Lavi entendía por qué Lena le pedía parar, sin embargo, siempre había sido un suicida.

\- Kanda... - dijo serio en cuanto paró el auto frente a su casa - ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?

\- No tengo tiempo para hablar a estar horas de la madrugada contigo conejo, bájate.

\- No, debo hablarte - dijo Lavi decidido y Kanda apretó sus manos sobre el volante.

\- ¡Entonces habla de una maldita vez!

\- Sobre lo que pasó con Allen hoy...

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver el Moyashi? - preguntó ya frustrado, pero no dejó de deducir algo - Ustedes... lo sabían ¿no? ¡que me estaba mandando esas estúpidas cartas! - Lavi se quedó con la boca cerrada - ¡Habla! ¡Ahora quiero que hables! ¡¿no querías que habláramos?! - golpeó la bocina.

\- Allen no te estuvo enviando esas cartas.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Ahora dirán que estoy loco! el moyashi trataba de hacerse la victima diciendo que yo le enviaba esas estúpidas cartas.

\- Es cierto que Allen también recibía cartas de alguien.

\- Explícate porque no tengo cabeza en este instante.

-ambos recibían cartas, pero no porque el otro se las mandara... No al principio - Lavi tragó saliva - yo... Comencé a enviar las cartas, pero a medio camino ya no tuve que escribir mucho, sólo corregía lo que ustedes respondían y lo intercambiaba... -Lavi recibió un puñetazo en la cara, pero no protestó. La nariz comenzó a sangrarle de inmediato y Kanda sacudió la mano

. -bájate del auto.

\- lo siento- Lavi trataba de parar la sangre con la manga del disfraz entre quejidos y siseos

\- tu no sientes nada, nos viste como un estúpido juego.

\- quería que se llevaran bien! ¡No imaginé que ambos eran gays y esto iba a quedar así! Kanda lo tomó de la camisa con una expresión de furia.

\- ¿Dónde quieres el siguiente puñetazo?

\- Puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras si eso te hace sentir bien - pidió Lavi con seriedad, sentía que después de todo tenía que asumir las consecuencias, y el que esto pasara no escapaba de sus probabilidades.

Kanda le dio otro puñetazo en la mejilla, algo de sangre escapó de la comisura de los labios de Lavi, le había partido el labio. Kanda iba a volver a darle en la otra mejilla, pero se contuvo.

\- Bájate.

Lavi no tuvo nada más que hacer, quizás estaba recibiendo ayuda de algún ente divino, no quiso averiguarlo. Sabía que ya Kanda no escucharía más lo que tuviera que decir. bajó del auto y lo vio alejarse, una extraña presión en su pecho lo ataco, eso era la culpa que sentía por haber tratado de manipular los sentimientos de ambos chicos.

Cuando Allen despertó, ni siquiera el haber estado borracho le hizo olvidar el hecho de que casi había tenido su primera vez con Kanda. Se sentía fatal. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos se acordaba de lo que había sentido y algo en su interior se comenzaba a despertar. Pero se suponía que no debía sentirse así, Kanda lo había engañado con las cartas, se había aprovechado de él y su borrachera y, por encima de todo, se suponía que se llevaban fatal. Su padre tocó a la puerta, Lena y Lavi lo esperaban abajo.

No quería verlos, no ahora, pero aun así no podía negarse a ser cortes y decidió bajar y al menos saludarlos, decirles que no estaba de humor en ese momento porque sabía seguramente lo que ellos querrían hablar.

El padre de Allen los dejó a solas en la sala. Allen apenas dio un saludo forzando una sonrisa, el ambiente era tenso.

\- ¿Como estás Allen? - se atrevió a preguntar léñale.

\- Estoy bien, creo... ¿qué te pasó en el rostro? - preguntó Allen notando la cantidad de moretones en la cara de Lavi.

\- No es nada de qué preocuparse, después de lo que tengo que decir... Te parecerá poco - dijo Lavi. Confundido, Allen les pidió que se sentaran.

\- lo siento mucho - dijo Lenalee mirándolo con sinceridad - Lavi y yo enviamos las cartas.

\- en realidad, yo comencé, Lena está en esto apenas unas semanas atrás.

\- ¿por qué? ¿Era una broma? - a Allen se le estaba haciendo un nudo en la garganta.

\- ¡No! primero pensé que si ambos se disculpaban todo quedaría en paz, pero pensaron que las notas que envié eran de alguna chica, pensé que les hacía ilusión y seguí. Les mandé cartas a ambos y en algún punto creí que así podrían hacerse amigos, todo este tiempo estuvieron intercambiando cartas entre ustedes, yo sólo las retocaba un poco. - dijo Lavi tratando de no mover mucho la boca, el labio le dolía mucho.

\- acordamos detener las cartas, no pensé que se gustaran el uno al otro y que las cosas terminaran así en la fiesta - dijo Lena mirando el cuello de Allen y provocando que él se cubriera.

\- te lo dije Lena, que quería conocerlo y hablarle. Si sabías que ese tipo no existía me hubieras desalentado y ya. No entiendo por qué trataste de emparejarme con Kanda - Allen se levantó, la voz se le estaba quebrando.

\- ¡Es que el chico de las cartas existe! Siempre pensé que Kanda y tu tenían mucho en común, pero lo confirmé cuando leí sus cartas. ¡Al final, el chico con quien has estado hablando todo este tiempo es Kanda! - dijo Lena levantándose y abrazando a Allen porque reconocía cuando estaba a punto de llorar.

\- No quiero que me abraces, gracias, pero no- Allen se apartó lentamente - gracias por aclarar las cosas.

\- Allen, sé que no nos podrás perdonar esto, pero realmente lo sentimos mucho - dijo Lenalee algo deprimida al ver el rechazo de Allen.

\- Si quieres puedes pegarme también - dijo Lavi señalando la mejilla buena que le quedaba.

\- ¿Se lo dijeron también a Kanda? - dijo al entender el porqué de sus moretones.

\- Yuu también está enojado, pero se lo he aclarado - la mano de Allen temblaba, quisiera desquitarse con Lavi, pero sabía que eso no solucionaría nada, el daño estaba hecho.

\- Agradezco la aclaratoria, pero necesito que se vayan ahora, aún tengo resaca por lo de anoche, ya no se ni que pensar al respecto - Lenalee podía entender esto como que el albino estaba destrozado en esos momentos, no quería dejarlo solo pero su presencia solo le lastimaba en esos instantes.

Mana apareció ofreciéndole unas bebidas a los amigos de su hijo, pero Lavi y lena tuvieron que negarse, solo era visita rápida.

\- Los chicos de hoy en día se divierten de formas alocadas - dijo refiriéndose a lo de anoche - Por cierto, Allen, creo que no lo vi anoche, ¿pero dejaste el violín en el auto de tu amigo?

Allen sintió que el estómago se le salía por las orejas. El violín, el carísimo violín. Su padre se había dado cuenta que se lo había llevado y encima que no estaba de vuelta.

\- sí, lo puso en la cajuela y olvidé pedírselo - dijo Allen sonriendo. Sabía que era bueno mintiendo y fingiendo que todo iba muy bien, pero su padre también era especialista en eso.

\- bien pues tendrás que ir por él en cuanto se te baje la resaca - dijo y le dio un vaso de jugo de naranja - recuerda que tienes práctica el lunes. Su padre se alejó después de asentar la sentencia. Allen bebió el jugo mientras asentía. Rogaba que en verdad estuviera en el auto de Kanda.

Allen volvió a su habitación y se encerró, de inmediato la resaca parecía habérsele intensificado, como si no fuera suficiente el engaño por parte de Lavi y Lenalee, el encuentro con Kanda ahora se sumaba el violín que costaba tanto como su casa con mobiliario incluido.

Esto no podía estar peor, ¿Realmente Kanda tendría el violín en su poder? no podía recordar bien que había pasado con dicho instrumento, vio su celular los contactos de Lavi y Lenalee, no podía llamarlos, no después de la manera en que los había rechazado tampoco quería actuar de manera hipócrita por algo que le convenia en ese momento. Debía ir el solo a casa de Kanda, aunque no quisiera.

Tomó una ducha y salió de la casa mientras su padre trabajaba en el estudio. Se perdió entre las calles del barrio de Kanda. Dio un montón de vueltas y se vio derrotado, paró en la tienda buscando una bebida y la reconoció, debía estar cerca de casa de Kanda. Tomo un Gatorade y fue a la caja, ahí mismo, delante de él estaba Kanda pagando otro Gatorade. No dijo nada, lo vio algo desesperado en la línea, parecía tener resaca también. ¿Qué debía hacer?

\- ¿Todo junto? - preguntó la cajera cuando llegó su turno y vio que tenían lo mismo.

\- No- contestaron ambos y entonces se vieron.

\- ¿qué haces aquí? - dijo Kanda pagando y abriendo la botella como si la vida le fuera en ello - ¿no deberías estar con Lavi?

Allen tardó un poco en responder. Kanda no tenía mucha paciencia y ya se marchaba, lo quiso seguir, pero la cajera anunció el monto a pagar y sacó algo de dinero casi corrió tras él.

-Ya habló conmigo - Kanda detuvo su caminar viendo a Allen que mantenía la mirada al suelo - Me explicó todo.

\- ¡Tsk! ese conejo se metió donde no le importaba. - dio un buen trago a su bebida - ¿Qué es lo quieres ahora? - preguntó porque Kanda no se explicaba que hacía Allen allí, lo lógico seria que no quisiera verle.

\- Necesitaba verte... - dijo algo preocupado - P-pero no es lo que piensas - aclaró esperando que sus palabras no se malinterpretaran - Ayer en la fiesta, creo que dejé algo en tu auto.

\- ¿Dejaste algo en mi auto, a mí qué? hoy limpié y no vi nada tuyo.

\- Kanda, es importante - rogó ya desesperado.

Kanda lo miró, el escuchar que necesitaba verle y luego cómo se retractaba, lo había puesto de mal humor. Había salido de casa para despejar su mente porque aun cuando se sentía como un fiambre, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado entre Allen y él, y ahora, lo tenía ahí.

\- vamos - dijo Kanda apresurando el paso - el viejo se llevó el auto al super, si quieres buscar tendrás que esperarlo.

Allen lo siguió nervioso, tenía demasiadas preocupaciones, estaría en casa de Kanda y tenía que encontrar el violín.

Entró dudoso, pero la frescura de la casa de Kanda lo tentó, afuera hacía demasiado sol o tal vez era la resaca, pero sentía que se derretía.

Kanda se sentó en el sofá y Allen fue tras él.

Allen se quedó viendo el envase ya vacío de Gatorade como si fuera lo más interesante, incluso decidió leer la información nutricional del producto. Esta era una situación que realmente no le agradaba en este instante. Kanda estaba ahí sentado frente a él, parecía que tenía miedo de alzar la mirada y encontrarse con la suya.

Quizás lo definía como miedo, era más bien vergüenza, porque en su vida se hubiera imaginado que algo así podría pasar entre ambos.

\- ¿Que es tan importante para que decidieras venir aquí? - la voz de Kanda lo hizo sobresaltarse.

Allen decidió que debía calmarse, no podía seguir actuando como un niño traumado - Vine por el violín - Kanda alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Y crees que está en mi auto? como te dije no vi nada tuyo allí - dijo Kanda despreocupado, aunque pudo ver de inmediato la reacción de Allen quien ponía sus ojos vidriosos y bajaba la mirada.

\- ¿Seguro? no lo habrás puesto en la cajuela ¿o en otro... lugar...? - Allen tragó, su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse.

Estaba muy nervioso, triste, preocupado, tenía calor y sed.

\- No... - dijo Kanda notando que algo le pasaba a Allen - no lo tomé. Debe estar en casa de Cross, la última vez que lo vi fue antes de que... subiéramos. - Lamentaba recordarlo, al menos una parte de él, la otra se moría por hablar de eso con el moyashi.

Allen suspiró preocupado y se frotó la cara.

\- mi padre me va a matar - se rascó la cabeza preocupado

\- ¿por qué creíste que era buena idea llevar un violín a la fiesta?

\- ya sé que es una estupidez, sólo quería tocarlo para... - estaba a punto de decir que quería tocarlo para el chico de la carta, pero se detuvo y se tapó la cara con las palmas.

Era la primera vez que Kanda veía a Allen así, jamás parecía sentir nada, pero a diferencia de él, cubría todas sus emociones con sonrisas estúpidas. Se levantó y sirvió un vaso de agua que ofreció a Allen.

Allen tomó el vaso y bebió como si sintiera su garganta terriblemente seca, agradeció devolviendo el vaso a Kanda.

\- Soy un idiota. Nunca debí llevarlo, ¿en que estaba pensando? - Allen se regañaba a sí mismo como si Kanda hubiera desaparecido de allí.

Kanda no pudo evitar preocuparse, sabía que era un objeto costoso, que Allen hubiera llevado eso para "esa persona" que a fin de cuentas era él le hacía pensar en la ilusión que el albino tenía con la idea de conocer a su chico ideal, claro que al él también le hacía algo de ilusión conocer la persona tras las cartas, por eso se había esforzado en elegir un buen disfraz.

\- Es ridículo que ambos nos dejamos llevar por la ilusión de conocer a alguien que nos agradaba - dijo Kanda sin pensar mucho, era más bien como si reflexionara al respecto, Allen le miró - Porque después de todo era así, ¿no?

\- sí, pero... al final, eras tú.

\- y si fuera otra persona?

\- pero eres tú - insistió Allen con seriedad.

\- creo que después de todo te decepcionó verme sin máscara - dijo Kanda levantándose, no podía seguir sentado ahí, el pecho le dolía.

Allen entendió que le había faltado tacto.

\- ni siquiera nos llevamos bien, Kanda. Tenemos meses sin hablar.

\- antes de saber que era yo, querías hacerlo conmigo. - la duda lo estaba matando, quería saber si en verdad había sido sólo el alcohol o era que en verdad Allen gustaba de él.

\- Eso es... - Allen sintió mejillas colorarse, desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Es porque se trata de mí, no es así? preferirías a cualquier otro, después de todo - dijo Kanda ante la idea de que el chico que Allen estaba buscando no era él exactamente,

\- Es cierto, creo que me daba miedo descubrir que la persona que me gustaba eras tú. Siempre estamos peleando por cualquier cosa, y... - Allen no quería ver a Kanda a la cara, de seguro su cara estaba muy roja, siempre se ponía así cuando le hablaban de temas así - Realmente nunca pensé que pudiéramos tener algo en común como para haber estado a punto de hacer eso.

\- Yo tampoco - Kanda fue hacia a ventana al escuchar el motor del auto de su abuelo - supongo que fue bueno mientras duró, aunque haya sido cosas del idiota de Lavi.

Allen y Kanda salieron de la casa y le ayudaron a bajar las compras al abuelo, cuando terminaron, el moyashi pudo buscar por todos lados. Kanda se quedó a un lado, pensando en lo ocurrido y en las palabras de Allen.

Mientras Allen comprobaba que, en verdad, el violín no estaba ahí, Kanda llegaba a la conclusión de que ser él mismo era una maldición.

\- no está... - dijo Allen cerrando la puerta de la parte de atrás, había buscado hasta bajo los tapetes.

-Debe estar en casa de Cross entonces- dijo Kanda ya que no había de otra. Allen no podía estar más preocupado ahora por alguna razón deseaba que el violín hubiera estado en la cajuela de Kanda.

-Al menos tu padre no se ha dado cuenta aún.

\- El lunes tengo práctica, lo sabrá- dijo aterrado - Debo irme, gracias por la ayuda- Allen quiso ir corriendo a la casa de Cross Marian, pero una mano lo sostuvo del brazo.

\- Te llevo - dijo Kanda sacando las llaves.

Allen se negó, pero al pensarlo se dio cuenta que no era el momento de hacerse el digno

\- cooperaré con la gasolina - dijo Allen cuando Kanda arrancó.

\- como quieras

El camino transcurrió en silencio, pero los cerebros de los chicos iban a mil, Allen pensando en el estado en que encontraría el violín y qué le diría a su padre si eso no sucedía. Kanda pensaba en lo estúpido que era al estar ayudando a Allen después de que lo rechazara y en lo tonto que era el moyashi por pensar que tocar el violín era la mejor forma de impresionar a un chico.

El violín en si no le había impresionado, más bien había sido el moyashi al ser capaz de interpretar tan hermosa melodía, aunque de cierta manera no podía negar que le había gustado la manera en que el moyashi había sido atento a ciertos detalles.

Kanda veía la preocupación en el rostro del Moyashi quien trataba de ver por la ventana quizás para distraerse. Por lo general hubiera sonreído de manera altanera ante su desgracia, pero ahora se "preocupaba" por el mismo moyashi que le había estampado el puño en la cara hace unos meses.

-Llegamos- anuncio al ver que Allen no reaccionaba, parecía que su mente estaba en otro lado.

Kanda lo movió tomándole por el hombro y Allen asintió bajando del auto. Los dos caminaron hasta la puerta y tocaron, un malhumorado Cross les abrió, seguía con la fiesta encima y el disfraz.

\- ¿qué quieren?

\- estoy buscando mi violín - dijo Allen tratando de mirar al interior de la casa.

\- aquí no es escuela de música.

\- lo traje ayer y creo que lo olvidé aquí.

\- ¿ah sí? - dijo Cross interponiéndose en el campo visual de Allen - quién trae un puto violín a una fiesta? Aquí no hay nada, lárguense.

\- si nos dejas buscar nos iremos pronto -insistió Kanda.

\- Son muy molestos- Cross se hizo a un lado -Tienen 5 minutos sino lo encuentran los saco a patadas.

Allen trago saliva pesadamente y Kanda lo arrastro al interior al ver que cada segundo contaba entonces. Ya con la luz diurna se podía ver el verdadero desastre que estaba en la casa, vasos tirados por ahí, cosas que ni quería saber que eran, todo estaba desarreglado. No sabían por donde comenzar a buscar.

-No tienes que ayudarme a buscar. Te agradezco que me hayas traído- dijo Allen levantando un extraño montículo de basura.

-No lograras revisar todo esto en menos de 5 minutos-Kanda paso a la cocina ignorando las quejas de Allen.

Revisó la cocina y trató de recordar los lugares donde habían estado juntos, con el violín.

\- estuvimos en el jardín, ve allá, yo voy arriba - dijo Kanda y a Allen no le quedó de otra más que asentir.

Kanda subió tratando de recordar en qué habitación habían estado, recorrió todas, pero no reconoció nada, y todas estaban llenas de borrachos. Pensó un momento, tampoco había tenido oportunidad de apreciar la decoración, el sonido de unas cuerdas.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y encontró a un montón de tipos extraños jugando con el violín de Allen.

\- denme el violín - dijo entrando mientras un tipo con la cabeza rapada y tatuajes en la cabeza trataba como guitarra al pobre instrumento.

\- ¿Sokaro, lo conoces? - dijo una chica rubia que por alguna razón tenía un mono en los brazos.

-Ni idea.

-Dame el violín, no les pertenece.

\- ¿Ha? este trasto estaba tirado en el suelo, así que el que se lo encuentra se lo queda- toco las cuerdas produciendo un sonido nada refinado.

-No lo volveré a repetir-Kanda perdía la paciencia.

\- Entonces ven por el nenaza.

\- Si es suyo puede tocarlo - dijo un tipo de lentes, cabello largo y rizado - que nos deleite con su talento - se burló produciendo risas.

\- Bien Sheryl, haz los honores - dijo Sokaro entregándole el violín para que se lo pasara a Kanda junto con el arco - que nos toque algo la nena.

Kanda recibió el violín, se lo puso en el hombro y fingió que comenzaría a tocar. En cuanto todos se descuidaron, salió por la puerta gritando el del moyashi.

Allen estaba revolviendo todo en la sala, lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló viendo que el tipo de los tatuajes y el tal Sheryl bajaban por las escaleras.

Por poco se mataba por las escaleras, Allen no entendía que pasaba, Kanda corría y unos sujetos le perseguían, apenas pudo reconocer el violín cuando Kanda lo había arrastrado fuera de la casa, lo arrojo al interior del auto y trato de encenderlo mientras oía a aquellos tipos gritar que le habían robado.

\- ¡Maldición! - mascullo Kanda, el auto de su abuelo parecía haberse puesto en su contra, pero milagrosamente termino encendiendo cuando ya los tipos estaban a pocos metros de ellos.

Kanda piso a fondo, Allen estaba en shock en el asiento, vio de reojo el valioso violín.

-Esto me lo vas a pagar Moyashi, no puedo creer que hiciera esta mierda- dijo como si estuviera exhausto y Allen no pudo contener la risa.

\- ¿de qué te ríes? - dijo Kanda enojado dando la vuelta a la manzana como loco.

\- es que encontraste mi violín - dijo soltando toda la preocupación que lo atormentaba.

Kanda sonrió, y cuando volteó a ver al moyashi, sintió un beso en sus labios. Allen se había levantado del asiento y en medio de la emoción por la carrera y la felicidad por no sentirse en problemas se había acercado y lo había besado.

Kanda apenas se permitió disfrutar de aquel suave roce, no se había fijado que frente suyo el semáforo había cambiado en rojo y una viejecita iba cruzando, Kanda tuvo que apartar a Allen quien vio aterrado como Kanda esquivaba a la anciana y se iba contra el poste del semáforo.

La cabeza de Allen se dio de lleno contra el tablero, Kanda se golpeó en las costillas con el enorme volante del auto viejo, al cual no le pasó nada. El semáforo quedó chueco y la policía llamó una ambulancia. Kanda vio a Allen, estaba inconsciente y tenía la cara llena de sangre, él no podía respirar, le dolía si intentaba.

Llegaron al hospital en la misma ambulancia, le hicieron preguntas a Kanda y dio los teléfonos de contacto. Ahora si estaba muerto, había chocado la antigüedad, había dañado espacio público, le había roto la cabeza al moyashi y ahora estaba en el hospital con un par de costillas rotas. Pero había tomado el puto violín antes de irse, y estaba intacto.

* * *

 **NOTAS: Final de telenovela, ¡tranquilas queridas! Nadie morirá aquí! eso creo…**


End file.
